La oscuridad sadica de mi pasado
by KemasterDT
Summary: Esdeath la idolatra de la preparatoria, nunca penso en enamorarse o algo por el estilo pero Tatsumi vendra a cambiarle la vida
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de la locura

Aquí estoy ahora sentada en mi cama acabando de despertar de un largo sueño a la espera de la hora-"tengo para ir a prepararme para el campeonato de kendo que se celebrara mañana en el estadio de la capital"- suspirando en un tono de aburrimiento, pensando si hoy habrán personas fuertes a las cuales enfrentar.

Soy de una buena familia, estoy bien económicamente y soy la ídolo de la preparatoria todos los hombres morirían por tenerme, soy deseada por montones de personas y siempre me trataron de cortejar, rechace a cada uno de ellos, me alagaba pero a pesar de eso no me interesaban no tengo un novio todos son muy débiles siempre piensan en quien es el mejor de todos o en ellos mismos, me tratan como un premio de lotería ni nada más ni nada menos-"En la preparatoria que estudio no hay nadien de mi interés, todos son tan simples"- diciendo en tono de decepción,

Sin más pensamientos innecesarios me levanto me quito mi pijama y me meto a la regadera para tomar un baño y concentrarme en el torneo que tomara en poco tiempo.

Mientras me baño y la sensación del agua tocando mi piel, hace que me estremezca de tranquilidad y paz y serenidad cuando estoy deprimida o tengo un bloqueo en mi mente un baño siempre para mi es relajante, me ayuda pensar en lo que hare más adelante sin tropiezo para los tramites, mientras me seco y salgo de la bañera con una toalla de color blanco enrollándola en mi cuerpo cubriendo mi pecho hasta la mitad de mis muslos me dispongo a salir a mi habitación para vestirme.

Mi habitación, tiene paredes pintadas de color blanco por los bordes de las cuatro esquinas están pintadas de azul en una línea recta hasta abajo y por los bordes de igual forma.

Tengo una cama matrimonia con sábanas blancas con almohadas azules, También poseo un escaparate lleno de ropas de moda y muy lindas con un espejo grande del tamaño de mi cuerpo siempre lo tengo ordenado para no estar buscando cuando estoy apurada en momentos de suma importancia.

Me dispongo a vestirme sacando la ropa de mi armario llevo la ropa de la preparatoria es una camisa blanca manga larga con un chaleco negro sin botones y una corbata roja en la parte de abajo uso medias largas color negras hasta mis muslos con una falda de igual color y unos zapatos negro terminando de vestirme me dispongo a salir…

* * *

Estando en la preparatoria después de las clases me reúno con mi club de kendo, yo siendo la capitana tengo que hacer una reunión para los que participaran en este campeonato, estoy en segundo año y el año pasado solo era un miembro del club.

Hasta hace poco cuando destaque mis habilidades siendo la capitana del equipo por mi inteligencia, flexibilidad, fuerza, habilidad, agilidad y mi capacidad de resistencia, el año pasado cuando me uní y pude ser elegidas como una de las competidoras, no pude estar porque me enferme un día antes del comienzo de la competencia, fue frustrante no estar presente con mi equipo en la competición, ese año mi escuela quedo en segundo lugar-"este año será diferente mañana ganare"- dije sonriendo ansiosa por la batalla que se hará mañana mismo.

Terminando de decirlo mis compañeros están alineados frente a mi elegí a 4 de los mejores para esta batalla que son Wave, Kurome, Seryu y Run.

"Bueno solo quería decirles que mañana se hará el campeonato de kendo en el estadio de la capital, así que prepárense hoy y descanse todo lo que puedan necesitan estar listo para la pelea de mañana que se celebra cada año entre escuelas, este año ganaremos sin lugar a dudas"- dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos debajo de mis pechos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Si capitana- dijeron todos inclinándose ante mí en forma de respeto y se prepararon para entrenar entre ellos mismos, supervise cada movimiento de cada uno de ellos hasta las respiraciones profundas que tomaban por cansancio por esforzar su cuerpo al máximo al borde del desmayo, llevaron al límite su velocidad, agilidad hasta el final…

Después del entrenamiento todos se marcharon dejándome sola al frente de un saco de boxeo aparte de practicar kendo se otro tipo de arte marcial llamada jiujitsu.

Mi padre me enseño esta arte marcial como forma de disciplina y forma de pelea para defenderme de alguien, que tratara de abusar mi aunque lo hicieron incontables veces, fue imposible los deje al borde de la muerte nunca quise lastimar a perdedores ellos venían a mí a lastimarme siempre he vivido por la filosofía de mi padre donde-"los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueren" -cuando tuve mi primera pelea fue cuando tenía 14 años.

 _Era de noche y me disponía llegar a casa a pie, era oscuro era alrededor de las 11 pm mientras seguía caminando de prisa un hombre salto detrás de mí, tratando de agarrarme pero unos segundos antes ya lo había notado, solo lo ignore completamente en ese instante cuando salto pare sonando mis zapatos negros, se escuchaba como un automóvil frenando por la alta velocidad me voltee hacia la izquierda sacando mi espada de madera de la espalda con las dos manos lanzándola desde arriba hacia abajo._

 _El tipo al ver mi movimiento coloco cada uno de sus brazos en cruces para protegerse cuando lance el golpe con toda la fuerza que pude en esa fracción de segundo_ \- golpeaba el saco mientras pensaba en lo que paso ese día- _en ese instante_ \- golpe con más furia- _en ese momento_ \- otro más haciendo que me emocionara-, _algo sonó, ese sonido hizo que se me acelerara el corazón mandado una corriente por mi espina dorsal haciendo que mis entrañas ardieran_ _como si estuviera quemándome._

Mientras lanzaba golpes al saco hice una sonrisa de una manera sádica y satisfactoria lanzo un jadeo tembloroso, haciendo que me estremezca cuando recuerdo lo sucedido, eso que había escuchado fue la ruptura de su muñeca.

Mientras golpeaba seguía pensando- _Cuando se quebró el hueso de la muñeca cayó al piso_ , _gritando del dolor colocando su mano en la muñeca quebrada sangraba sin parar_ , en ese momento, _sin tregua lance otro ataque a su costilla descubierta, haciendo que tosiera sangre del dolor y el sufrimiento que despedía salpicando el piso._

 _Lo hice otra vez en la misma muñeca que había roto hace unos segundos, quebrándola completamente haciendo que se le saliera el hueso del brazo, logrando que unas gotas de su sangre rosaran mi cara tocando mi piel, mientras esa escena pasaba frente a mis ojos no sé qué sucedía eso me excitaba, quería seguir haciéndolo era divertido, me emocionaba estaba en mi propio éxtasis, ese día pude comprender, supe, conocí lo placentero que era destruir a tu enemigo…._

 _Rápidamente llego la policía, después de eso no monte ningún cargo contra la persona que trato de secuestrarme y les dije que todo era en auto defensa, desde ese día algo en mi despertó, mi sadismo, me entretenía y amaba hacer sentir dolor a los demás_ \- Cuando termine ese pensamiento el saco de boxeo estaba roto a la mitad con la arena escurriéndose del saco mire mis manos y estaban lastimadas ese recuerdo de hace año hizo que me emocionara lance una sonrisa y me dispuse a salir.

* * *

Eran más o menos las 5 de la tarde y ya empezaba a oscurecer, mientras pasaba por un callejón empecé a escuchar una discusión, así que me deslice al lado de una pared mientras observaba.

A un lado vi como dos tipos vestidos con una camisas negras y unos jersey blancos con zapatos rojos y una gorra colocada hacia atrás con cadenas de oro colgando de sus cuellos estaba amenazando a un niño más o menos de 16 años que vestía con un abrigo de color marrón llegando hasta sus tobillos con una camisa blanca de cuello de tortuga y unos Levi negros unos botas negras.

"Oye mocoso danos todo el dinero que tengas"- el primer tipo que amenazaba al chico con ojos intimidantes, el chico estaba allí pero como una persona normal ayudaría en esta situación, salí detrás del chico colocándome delante de él, quedando desconcertado por el movimiento que hice.

Mientras los otros dos delincuentes quedan perplejos y sonrió por lo que pasara más adelante.- "patético intimidando a un niño porque no se meten con personas de su tamaño, personas como ustedes eligen a los a personas que no saben luchar o defenderse a sí mismo, porque saben que ganaran pero al final se ahogan en su propia, inferioridad metiéndose con alguien más pequeño que ustedes".

Los delincuentes se ruborizaron de la vergüenza y el odio por las palabras que les dije enfureciéndolos-"tu maldita, cállate no te metas en nuestros asuntos"- dijo furioso lanzándose contra mí.

Colocándome para la posición de combate uno de los dos salta hacia mi lanzando un golpe con su izquierda antes de llegar a mi estómago con la agilidad de mis pies me ruedo a un lado quedándome a su izquierda dejándolo pasar de largo, en esa fracción de segundo con mi mano derecha, utilizando mi palma en forma de espada golpeo un lado de su nuca con tal fuerza haciendo que su sistema nervioso no responda a sus movimientos tambaleándose al final cayendo y quedando inconsciente, sin más preámbulo corro rápidamente hacia el otro delincuente, el al verme correr lanza un golpe a mi cara rápidamente sin mucha dificultad esquivo, haciéndolo pasar por un lado de mi cara, dando un giro con mis piernas con mano derecha haciendo el mismo movimiento, anteriormente solo que esta vez lo hice en su nuca haciéndolo caer instantáneamente quedando indefenso en el suelo.

Cuando devolví la mirada al chico, él estaba totalmente impresionado de lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos minutos-"impresionante"-dijo emocionado, me acerque a él y le pregunte si estaba mejor.

"¿Estás bien, no estas herido?"- le pregunte con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo hice lo que parecería correcto, además use eso como pretexto para divertirme un rato, -"sí, gracias a ti pude salir ileso, muchas gracias por ayudarme"- dijo inclinándose un poco, volviéndose a levantar dedicándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De repente en ese momento cuando vi su sonrisa, pude ver la pureza en su linda cara, esos ojos color verde que me miraban y me daba las gracias por haberlo ayudado, fue como haberme lanzado una flecha al corazón, hizo que me sonrojara de vergüenza por haberme mirado de esa forma.

"¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"- me pregunta con un poco de entusiasmo y alegría en su cara.

"Mi nombre es Esdeath"- digo en un tono de superioridad, con una pequeña sonrisa y rubor en mi rostro.

"Mucho gusto Esdeath, mi nombre es Tatsumi, gracias por salvarme de aquellos delincuentes"- me dijo en un tono alegre haciendo que me volviera a ruborizar, con un tono pequeño de sonrojo.

"No te preocupes, solo pensé en ayudar se veía que estabas en problemas"- agitando la mano y contestándole con una pequeña sonrisa. "Donde aprendiste hacer esos movimientos"- preguntándome intrigado.

"Eso es técnicas de auto defensa, practico artes marciales Jiujitsu lo aprendí de mi padre me enseño para cuando lo llegara a necesitar, por desgracias sus predicciones fueron correctas"- respondiéndome a lo que me acababa de preguntar, aunque mentí un poco, me alegraba que las palabras de mi padre se convirtieran en verdad.

"Eso fue increíble, los venciste en unos segundos eres increíble"-dijo con su habitual sonrisa inocente haciendo que mi corazón, empezara a palpitar de nuevo.

"Bueno como sea, lo importante es que nadien salió herido, además ya es tarde, debería irme a casa mañana tengo una competencia, así que tengo que ir a prepararme mentalmente, para lo que se viene"- respondí tratando de salir del paso, no aguantaba esos sentimientos extraños que sentía cada vez que me sonreía.

"Ho si ese campeonato, te veré mañana desde las gradas lo espero con ansias"- con ojos iluminados me mira fijamente.-"Te estaré esperando, antes de el comienzo de la competencia quisiera conversar un rato contigo".

"Bueno está bien estaré ahí, entonces cuídate hasta la próxima"- le dije marchándome inmediatamente.

* * *

Después de eso rápidamente, me dispuse a tomar un baño almorzar y después a dormir, pero a pesar de eso, aunque tratara me era imposible, no podía dormir.

Algo en mi pecho se estaba sacudiendo reciamente, ese calor que despedía no podía detenerse, algo dentro de mí, en lo más profundo de mi ser, no entendía lo que pasaba, no podía comprender estos sentimientos, cada vez que recordaba esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esa cara, todo enviaba una corriente se enviaba atravez de mi columna vertebral, haciéndome morder el labio inferior,

Un rubor pasaba por mis muslos, llegando hasta las partes más íntimas de mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de sonrojarme, mi corazón no dejaba de latir, mi cuerpo no quería dejar de ruborizarse, enfriarse en pocas palabras estaba encendida solo sé que esa persona, estaba provocando esto, solo quería poseerlo completamente…..

En otra parte de la capital Tatsumi estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos apoyados detrás de su cabeza dando un pequeño suspiro,

Tatsumi al no poder dormir estaba pensando y recordó, esa hermosa silueta, esos ojos azules y cabello color azul celeste, le hacía palpitar el corazón a mil por hora- "ya quiero que sea mañana, quiero verte de nuevo y ver esos ojos que hacen que mi corazón no deje de retumbar en mi interior, entonces será hasta mañana esdese"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente….

Era de día parándome de mi sueño embellecedor, me dispuse a despertar y prepararme para la competencia, no podía esperar más quería estar en el torneo para demostrar mis habilidades de combate ante todo el público y el jurado y demostrando mi determinación, desperté empecé a desvestirme para bañarme, al terminar mi baño me puse la ropa de la preparatoria y me dispuse a salir.

Mientras estaba en el camino podía recordar lo que sucedió ayer, cuando me di cuenta mi cuerpo sobresalto así mismo sabiendo que, hoy vería a Tatsumi de nuevo solo con pensarlo, hacía que me sonrojara, pensé en mi misma que no debería distraerme hoy, debería estar concentrada en lo que se avecinara dentro de unas pocas horas, en el estadio de la capital, rápidamente apure el paso y me fui directamente hacia la escuela yendo hacia el club de kendo.

Ya adentro, era la primera el llegar, me dispuse a esperar sentada en una silla mientras los demás llegaban al cabo de un rato empezaron a aparecer uno tras otro primero fue Run seguido de kurome luego de wave,sheryuu.

Viéndolos bien, pude ver en sus ojos la preparación y la dedicación junto con su determinación ellos estaban listos para la batalla, eso hacía que sonriera por tener buenos "amigos".

"Ya llegamos"- dijo wave alegremente al grupo.

"Ho, parece que hoy estas enérgico, hoy será un día divertido"- Run respondiéndole a wave con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hoy ganaremos, esto será genial- dijo Seryu a todos con una sonrisa.

El día de hoy todos están emocionados, excepto kurome que estaba a un lado de nosotros con su bolsa de dulces, aun así no podia evitar dar una sonrisa por su loca energía.

"Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí tengo algo que decirles, primero que nada hoy concentrémonos en la victoria, en el momento en que estemos allá eso será un campo de batalla, lucharemos hasta el final, hoy saldremos victoriosos y derrotaremos a cada uno de nuestros oponentes, y por ultimo pero menos importante diviértanse"- les dije a todos con mis brazos en mis caderas con una sonrisa desafiante, todos al escuchar se habían encendido para la batalla que tomaría hoy en el estadio de la capital….

Rápidamente después de habernos reunidos, conversamos nuestra estrategia y luego nos fuimos en buses hasta el estadio, yo estaba sentada en la parte de atrás callada, apoyada en una ventana mirando el sol siendo tapada por las nubes sintiendo la brisa que recorría cada hebra de mi cabello, cerré  
los ojos porque era muy agradable el clima esa mañana, era muy tranquilizante, me relajaba pero el solo hecho de profundizarme en mis pensamientos, se me paso uno por mi mente que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran fuertemente a mas no poder.

Hoy era el día que vería a Tatsumi por segunda vez no sé porque pensé que debería haberme vestido mejor, si estaba bien peinada esos toques que nunca me importaron, aun así algo no estaba bien en mí solo sé que quería verle de nuevo…

* * *

Al llegar al estadio, nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto de cambio pero antes de eso les dije a los demás que saldría un rato a pasear antes de cambiarme me fui directamente a una calle ancha que estaba llena de tiendas de comestibles y dulces, fui y me dirigí a una tienda de helados pedí uno de chocolate con fresas, mientras pasaba tomaba de mi helado solo caminaba por la loca idea de encontrarme a Tatsumi entre la multitud estos sentimientos extraños hacían mal a mi buen juicio.

Me senté en una banca a descansar mire mi teléfono, y faltaban 3 horas para la apertura, estaba en un momento de relax mientras pasaba los minutos, mientras estaba sentada desconcertada de todo lo que me rodeaba alguien repentinamente puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, en el momento que reposo sus brazos en mis hombros, gire mi cabeza inmediatamente,- "quien es el que…"- cuando mire, mi corazón empezó a palpitar incontrolablemente, algo en mi pecho empezó a calentarse, al ver ese cabello castalio, con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban, quede paralizada esta tan cerca de mí, que sentía su aliento haciéndome dar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Ta..Ta..Ta.. Tatsumi, que haces aquí tan de repente"- dije sobresaltada con una vergüenza enorme, estaba tratando de controlarme.

Se me acerco a mi oído susurrándome con una voz dulce.

"Estuve buscándote todo este tiempo, menos mal estabas aquí te estaba esperando"- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar mis mejillas levemente.

Después quito sus brazos de mis hombros, aunque me moría de vergüenza mientras hacía eso, algo dentro de mí no quería apartarlo de mi cuerpo, quería tenerlo para mí, se sentó a mi lado y empezó a entablar una conversación conmigo.

"Como estas"-Me dijo, sin quitar su sonrisa mirándome alegremente.

"S... Si estoy bien y tu como estas"- le dije con un poco de tartamudeo porque todavía no estaba acostumbrada a hablar cerca de él.

"Bien cómo has estado, te estaba buscando, como nunca se me paso por la cabeza darte mi número de teléfono, no pude contactar contigo así que, me vine más temprano para poder verte"- me dijo rascándose la mejilla con un pequeño sonrojo, volteando su cara hacia mi dedicándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciéndome flaquear, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan lindo, esas palabras que me dijo hacían retumbar mi corazón, tuve que desviar mi mirada porque no aguantaba la presión que tenía al verme fijamente a los ojos, y esa expresión que hizo no entendía porque lo hacía solo sé que quería ver más su cara.

"La verdad es que hace más o menos una media hora acababa de llegar, nos bajamos del bus, así que como tengo tiempo libre en vez de ir a cambiarme, preferí pasear un rato por aquí, me compre un helado y pasee un rato y me senté un rato en esta banca, para tratar de relajarme y así poder pasar el tiempo, aunque no ha sido una buena idea, estoy muy aburrida" - le dije mientras explicaba lo que había hecho hace un rato aunque era algo sin importancia quería mantener la conversación lo más larga posible.

"Bueno que tal si paseamos los dos y pasamos por unos juegos, mientras más mejor será más divertido"- dijo levantándose rápidamente tomando mi mano y sacándome rápido de la banca, y corriendo rápidamente hacia la gran ancha calle donde estaban todo tipo de tiendas.

Llegamos a una tienda, de dardos donde estaba un circulo con un punto rojo en el medio estaba más o menos a unos 5 metros de distancia, el juego consistía en que por cada moneda cada dardo, además de eso por 10 veces que le dieras ganabas un premio el primer premio era un peluche a tamaño real de un dragón azul.

Tatsumi compro 10 dardos el pensaba que tenía que ganar a como diera lugar para regalarle ese muñeco a Esdeath, quería impresionarla sin lugar a dudas.

Empezó con el primero, lo tiro rápidamente insertándolo y pegando en el punto exacto, tenía que volver a hacerlo nuevamente con los otros nueve dardos, empezó uno tras otro mientras él se esforzaba por lograr su objetivo, yo lo veía desconcertada, tenía una precisión increíble sus reflejos iban más allá a las de un humano normal, siempre pensé que no debía involucrarme con los débiles pero para mí él era diferente, él estaba tratando de ganar algo para mí, nunca en la vida nadien lo había hecho hasta ahora él era la primera persona que hacía esto por mí, yo estaba feliz.

Mi corazón palpitaba sin cesar, no se detenía, tan fuerte era el estruendo adentro de mi pecho que puse mis manos en el, mirando hacia debajo de la vergüenza que sentía, por tener este sentimiento que todavía no podía comprender, aunque lo sentía una y una y otra vez, no podía dejar de sentir esto tan cálido que pasaba en mi cuerpo por él.

"Toma Esdeath"- me dijo mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando volví en si algo de mí tamaño, estaba pegado frente a mí, se sentía suave, era de color azul y su forma era la de un dragón con unos pequeños cuernos con un asico con pequeños dientes pareciendo afilados, cuando me di cuenta él, ya había ganado, el vino a mí y me regalo aquel peluche, el premio mayor, aunque estaba impactada, en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo el tomo mi mano y me dijo.

Vamos todavía queda mucho para divertirnos- me dijo alegremente y salimos rápidamente, era divertido fuimos a comer, nos divertimos jugamos diferentes juegos y ganamos, nos sentamos en una mesa con sillas y conversamos, mientras tomábamos un descanso era divertido, era la primera vez que me divertía así en mi vida, no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras íbamos paseando tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas era como una de esas citas donde sales con la persona que te gusta, así me sentía, estaba completamente sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando saque mi teléfono para revisar la hora me sorprendí ya habían pasado 2 horas quedaba aproximadamente 30 minutos.

Aunque no quería, tenía que despedirme de él, porqué de todos los días que tenía hoy tenía esa competencia de kendo, no deseaba alejarme de el en lo más mínimo.

"Tatsumi parece que es hora, tengo que irme debo ir a prepararme para la apertura de los enfrentamientos de la preparatoria"- le dije tristemente, me dolía decirle eso.

"No te preocupes, necesitas estar allá para eso viniste, no tendría sentido si vinieras solo a divertirte"- me dijo tratando de consolarme.

"Si tienes razón, tengo que ir a reunirme con mi equipo"- le dije mientras me ponía de pie para marcharme.

"Si, tienes que ganar te estaré viendo desde las gradas espero mucho de ti"- me dijo felizmente, asentí y sonreí por lo que me dijo.

"Nos reuniremos después de la competencia, está bien" – me dijo mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

"Por supuesto, hoy tomare la victoria y pondré a mi equipo como el mejor de la capital"- respondiéndole con una sonrisa desafiante, colocando mis manos en las caderas mirándolo fijamente.

"Jajaja, así debe ser, adiós Esdese te veo dentro de una hora más o menos" – dijo marchándose y alejándose de mi poco a poco.

Bueno después de verlo marcharse, rápidamente me fui a cambiar la apertura, mientras caminaba tenía bajo mi brazo un peluche de un dragón a tamaño real, era gracioso ver como algunas personas me miraban desconcertadas no entendían el motivo por lo que tenía este muñeco, aunque me daba igual solo pensar de que esa persona me lo regalo, hacia latir mi corazón, mientras estaba profundizada en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta llegue rápidamente al cuarto de cambios.

Entre y casi todos estaban listos, se acercaron con un poco de confusión.

"Jefa, porque tiene ese muñeco en las manos"- me pregunto wave, señalando el peluche de dragón.

Rápidamente pensé en algo que lo sacaría de dudas, no quería que supieran que estaba en un tipo de cita, de solo pensar que supieran me moría de la vergüenza.

"Ha si el peluche lo conseguí en un juego de dardos, estaba paseando para matar el tiempo, así que decidí divertirme un poco antes de la apertura"- le dije lo más tranquila posible, si le decía solo con un poco de duda sospecharían y sería terrible para mí.

"Bueno como sea, jefa debe ir a cambiarse la estaremos esperando afuera, dentro de unos 15 minutos empezaremos"

"Tienes razón"- le dije asintiendo, y yéndome a tomar un baño.

Me relaje, y deshice todos los pensamientos innecesarios que me harían' perder la concentración en la contienda, estaba centrada en ganar y nada más, pensé en estrategias para hacer caer a mis oponentes, hoy era el día que ganaría y nadien me detendría para conseguir lo que quería.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, el tiempo se detenía lentamente, las gotas pasaban por cada hebra de cabello, se paseaban por mi piel, estaba en mi propio mundo, este estado de concentración me hacía ver más allá de lo normal, debía vaciar mi mente completamente, sin distraerme, por lo que pasara alrededor, tenía como meta, ganarles, derrotarles, vencerles, a cada uno de ellos.

Habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos, Salí lentamente de la bañera y me propuse a vestirme.

La vestimenta tradicional para practicar kendo es un kendogui chaqueta de algodón faldilla amplio.

La armadura consiste en: Protector de la cabeza y el cuello, forrado y con una rejilla en la parte delantera llamada men gane para proteger la cara y un pañuelo que se coloca entre la cabeza y el men, su función es amortiguar un poco los golpes y recoger el sudor de la cabeza, también hay protectores para las la mano y antebrazo, tórax y abdomen y Protector de la parte pélvica. Es un mandil grueso compuesto por faldones.

Estaba lista, completamente centrada en lo que tenía que hacer, al terminar de vestirme salir por la puerta del vestíbulo, todos me estaban esperando afuera apoyados en la pared, me puse delante de ellos y todos caminamos hacia afuera adentro del coliseo, todos estaban serios nadien hacia bromas, chistes o fastidiaba todos estábamos concentrados, teníamos como una meta ganar y llevarlo todo hasta el final.

Cuando cruzamos una gran puerta, el piso era de madera y era realmente grande con gradas, estaba llena de gente había una gran multitud de personas, éramos alrededor de 12 escuelas, todos y cada uno de nosotros nos pusimos en fila y delante estaban los líderes de su preparatoria.

Todos y cada uno de nosotros nos pusimos firmes, estaba en silencio mientras pasaba el momento, mire alrededor y pude ver que a una gran distancia estaba Tatsumi, levanto su brazo sacudiendo la mano y dándome una sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír y sentirme emocionada, alguien me estaba dando ánimos, y cuando era esa persona mi corazón que una vez estuvo frio ardían como brazas, estaba exaltada no podía mantenerme en mis pensamientos, el cambiaba mi manera de ver las cosas era extraño pero no era desagradable.

En el momento en que lo estaba mirando, tuve que cortar mis distracciones estaba en la ceremonia de apertura, cada quien hizo lo suyo y dimos nuestro saludo, y cada quien se retiró

Cada quien hizo un sorteo, a nosotros nos tocaba el día siguiente, mala suerte para mí, que no pude competir.

Mientras tanto estábamos en las gradas viendo las peleas, yo estaba sola en la parte más alta quería un poco de privacidad, está mirando el choque de espadas los que se enfrentaban era la preparatoria Night Rade y otra llamada partas.

Las multitudes aclamaban la lucha, el enfrentamiento de dos oponentes el enfrentamiento entre espadas era divertido y aburrido a la vez, lo único que era interesante, era esa tal Akame su nivel con la espada, era extraordinaria estaba a un nivel completamente diferente de uno llamado wilver, Akame evadía las técnicas de espada de su contrincante con tal facilidad que pareciera que solo estaba "jugando" literalmente era así.

Wilver estaba cansado, agotado había gastado su energía inútilmente, en cuestión de segundos Akame estaba detrás de él y golpeo su nuca haciéndolo caer de un solo golpe,

Cuando declararon que la ganadora era Akame, todos aplaudían ruidosamente, mientras yo la examinaba con cuidado era un oponente de temer.

Después mire a mi lado y me sorprendí, Tatsumi estaba a mi lado y estaba mirándola fijamente, no sabía cuándo había llegado el, era como un gato escabullándose en una casa a escondidas, no me había percatado de su presencia.

Cuando pensaba porque estaba ahí el me miro y luego sonrió un poco, y me dijo.

"Parece ser que estabas tan interesada en la pelea, que no te diste cuenta cuando había llegado, así que tan poco me interese en molestarte se ve que estabas interesada, no quería hacer perder tu interés en esa pelea"- me lo dijo de una manera cortes, era muy lindo de su parte.

"Cuando empezara tu pelea, estoy ansioso por verla, tienes que ganar, estaré apoyándote desde las gradas"

"Empezara mañana al medio día, mientras tanto solo tengo que ver lo que pasa desde aquí haa" lo dije con un pequeño suspiro.

Mientras hablábamos, las peleas habían pasado más o menos 4, hoy solo era el primer día.

"esdese mañana te veré te mandare un mensaje para que estemos en contacto de acuerdo"

"si tienes razón, mientras estaré pensando en la pelea de mañana" le dije un poco seco, pero estaba emocionada de que pudiéramos ponernos en contacto.

"esdese si mañana tienes tiempo libre, quisiera ir a salir conmigo un rato" lo dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, y un pequeño sonrojo.

Otra vez esas expresiones hacían latir mi corazón nuevamente, que son estos sentimientos no lo comprendo, no lo entiendo y para mi es frustrante no saber qué es esto que siento, cada vez que él hace algo o me hace una expresión alegre, tímida hace que quiera tenerlo para mí.

"No, no te preocupes si quieres mañana salimos"- le dije con un pequeño de timidez, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con alguien así de esta manera.

"Lo dices en serio, gracias mañana nos divertiremos mucho, solo nosotros dos" lo dijo con un tono de impaciencia y alegría, después se despidió de mí y se fue, también hice lo mismo.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato me reuní con mis compañeros, subimos de nuevo al autobús, todavía seguía pensando en que ponerme de vestir para mañana tenía que estar presentable para él, estaba emocionada tanto que estaba dibujando en un libro como nos veríamos juntos, solo deseaba que pasara el tiempo rápido, quería estar con él lo antes posible, solo nosotros dos de solo pensarlo no podía contener mi alegría, estaba muy emocionada de que llegara mañana.

Tatsumi estaba caminando a pie a su "casa" y mientras caminaba el también estaba emocionado, él tenía como planeado, confesarse a esdese era la primera chica que le gustaba, aunque ella fuera mas alto que el, aunque tuviera más años que él, no le importaba en lo absoluto quería estar con ella y haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

"esdese mañana, me confesare a ti y te demostrare mis sentimientos"- dijo esto llegando a casa y entrando en ella.

Dos almas, dos personas, polos opuestos completamente, que se atraían entre sí, y ellos dos comenzaran una nueva aventura llena de sorpresas asombrosas para ellos…

* * *

 **!Bueno chicos con esto termina el primer capitulo, comente si les gusto para seguir subiendo mas con esto me despido!**


	2. Chapter 2

Era de noche más o menos eran las 10 PM y estaba en mi casa, acostada mientras estaba en la computadora portátil veía los encuentros de mis oponentes para saber sus fallas en la postura que utilizan para atacar, estaba tan concentrada que no podía escuchar el mínimo de ruido o conversaciones en la casa, de momento sonó mi teléfono, me molesto que alguien a altas horas de la noche me estuvieran molestando tome el teléfono y vi que era un mensaje, cuando veo el remitente, mi corazón se disparo de la emoción, tanto así que me revolcaba como una niña de escuela el mensaje decía:

"Hola Esdese, perdona que te moleste a estas hora solo quería decirte a qué hora nos encontramos mañana?" Tatsumi me había enviado ese mensaje, estaba emocionada estaba contenta de reunirme con él.

"Si quieres podemos reunirnos mañana a las 5 del medio día te parece, como mañana, mi padre tendrá una reunión de trabajo en el exterior, estaré en casa sola todo el día?" estaba emocionada y a la vez muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenía una cita con alguien.

"Entonces mañana nos vemos hay buenas noches" me contestó aunque me quede un poco malhumorada, de que todo acabó tan rápido, cuando estaba escribiendo el mensaje de las buenas noches otro mensaje llego.

"Si tan solo te tuviera a mi lado, jamás te dejaría por un segundo la distancia entre nosotros no es suficiente para dejar de pensar en ti, tus ojos son como la iluminación de la luna en la noche más oscura, buenas noches mi reina" cuando leí ese mensaje mi corazón empezó a palpitar incontrolablemente, di un suspiro tembloroso, cerré rápidamente el teléfono lo puse en la mesa que tengo al lado de mi cama, guarde la computadora y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada, no sabía qué hacer con eso, esas palabras que me dijo me hacían temblar, dar suspiros tembloroso, hacer palpitar mi corazón incontrolablemente, estaba acostada con solo pensar en sus palabras, mandaba una corriente atravez de mi espina dorsal, calentando las partes más profundas de mi cuerpo, estaba excitada" Quiero poseerlo, quiero hacerlo mío lo necesitó a mi lado" mientras decía eso, metía mi dedo índice en mi boca, no poda controlarme no podía dejar de pensar en él, por más que pudiera era imposible.

Después de un rato pude calmar mis ansias y logre dormir solo estaba esperando a que llegara la hora...

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté como de costumbre, hoy me tomaría el día libre, lo que hice fue pensar en lo que me pondría para esta tarde, quería estar presentada para el hoy era mi día especial, y nadien me detendría.

Después de larga espera se hicieron las 4:30 estaba caminando, por la calle y todo el mundo me miraba estaban impactados con mi apariencia, no los culpo soy hermosa eso era todo lo que importaba siempre seré la mejor, esa era mi ideal después de un rato llegue al parque, estaba muy nerviosa al respecto, nunca en la vida había estado nerviosa.

Estaba esperando que se hicieran las 5, mientras esperaba jugaba con mis dedos no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, mi corazón latía rápidamente pensaba si estaba bien vestida, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color negro, unos pantalones Levy azul oscuro, y unas botas puntiagudas negras, llevaba mi cabello recogido en forma de caballo con un listón azul.

Me estaba esperando? - cuando escuche esa voz, me paralice completamente quedando estupefacta, cuando voltee a ver mis ojos no creían lo que veían, Tatsumi estaba vestido de una manera formal, tenía una camisa blanca manga larga con corbata negra y un chaleco de botones negros las mangas las tenía recogida hasta la mitad de sus brazos la tenía por fuera era pequeña pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver sus subdesarrollados músculos, un pantalón jersey negro con una correa negra, y unos zapatos converse negros.

El me hizo ruborizar completamente, él estaba bien preparado para la ocasión,- Que miras tanto, me veo gracioso - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,- No nada solo pensé que es la primera vez que hago esto - le dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Bueno olvidando eso, mejor empecemos a divertirnos me dijo yendo delante de mi tomando mi mano, y yendo hacia el centro...

* * *

Nos fuimos juntos a varios lugares, era divertido fuimos a jugar a ferias había carruseles, entre otros juegos, después de eso comimos dulces aunque cargaba mi propio dinero, el pagaba todos los gastos, compre algodones de dulces, helados uno de mis hobby aparte de destruir a los débiles son los dulces, ese día fue el más divertido de mi vida. Era la primera vez que hacia ese tipos de cosas está contenta, era muy feliz por primera vez, no pensaba en peleas o matanzas, el en ese momento era el centro de mi mundo, me enseño muchas cosas que yo no sabía, para mí él era mi chico ideal, el poseía todo lo que yo quería, era más joven que yo al ser más joven podia poseerlo, y tiene una sonrisa sincera, aunque yo era la que lo quería tener, él era el que tomaba la iniciativa no me gustaba pero era agradable después de horas de diversión, fuimos de nuevo al parque era más o menos las 9:58, siempre a las 10 de la noche había una fuente de colores en la fuente que se encuentra en el centro del parque. Era un lugar muy turístico pero sorpresivamente esa noche había pocas muy pocas personas.

Eran las 8:59 faltaba un minuto él se paró frente a mí, graciosamente él era más bajo que yo llegando hasta mi cuello, tomo mis manos, la acción de esta me sorprendió no sabía que estaba haciendo, antes de decirle algo me interrumpió.

Esdese desde el día que te conocí, has sido muy impresionante, aunque te viste aterradora en ese momento no me importo en lo absoluto, sé que soy la persona más imperfecta comparado contigo hay una diferencia abismal entre nosotros, eres muy hermosa y todo eso, sé que tú eres de una buena familia y esas cosas, no estoy interesado en tu belleza ni nada por el estilo yo sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte pero en verdad me gustaría, salir contigo y ser tu novio, esdese I love You.

Se hicieron las 10, nuestros cuerpos se oscurecieron en la explosión de la fuente en colores, mientras pasaba esa majestuosa escena, yo no le tomaba importancia ante bello momento que pasaba en la fuente, estaba enfocada en sus palabras, estaba en shock completamente, estupefacta, mi corazón empezó a latir una vez estuvo frio ardía como brazas, mi corazón no dejaba de latir, esas palabras, esa oración, lo que más me impresiono fue su última frase aunque la dijo en ingles la entendía completamente, mientras estaba desconcertada por lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, lagrimas empezaban a pasar por mi rostro, empezaban ojos, pasando por mis mejillas y terminando en mis labios, yo estaba feliz, estaba encantada, de que alguien me amara de esa forma, en ese momento comprendí el significado de mis sentimientos, lo que sentía, lo que latía en mi interior, todo eso con sus expresiones, su sonrisa.

La cabeza me daba vueltas sin parar, este sentimiento extraño que sentía desde la primera vez que lo conocí, era Amor nunca comprendí esa palabra, hasta que el me la dijo, se decía que la felicidad estaba en nosotros mismos, pero para mí la felicidad máxima estaba frente a mí.

Después de esos segundos, no pude contenerme más y lo abrase de Tal manera que se quedaba sin aire, no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo, para mi él era lo más importante en este momento, yo lo amaba no conocía este sentimiento pero no es malo sentirse así verdad.

"Tatsumi, si me encantaría ser tu novia, quiero estar contigo, no quiero separarme de ti, no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amaré" - le dije con voz melancólica con lágrimas.

Él también me abrazo, y nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que nos separamos un poco de la vergüenza, nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos un rato más, para mí todo era perfecto, no había mejor momento que este

* * *

Se hicieron las 11PM mañana me tocaría, batallar a las 10 de la mañana al día siguiente, me acompaño hasta mi casa.

"Bueno Esdese, maña..." - antes de que pudiera decirme algo se había ido la luz, parece que la noche era casi perfecta.

"Parece que todo no puede salir según lo planeado Jajaja" - me dijo riéndose del momento, aunque también hice lo mismo, siempre al final fue divertido.

"haa parece que tendré que irme a oscuras" - dijo en tono de aburrimiento y desesperante, parece que al final él tendría que caminar en la oscuridad.

"No, quédate hasta que llegue la luz, es muy peligroso para ti estar a estas horas solo" - le dije en un tono autoritario, él ahora era mi novio y tendría que cuidarlo aunque su nuevo título me hacía sonrojar un poco.

"Bueno, está bien aunque no me molesta estar contigo ahora"-me dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, esto me hizo sonrojar un poco e hizo derretir mi corazón.

Asentí y entramos a casa, mi casa era una casa de 3 pisos, el primero estaba la sala con la cocina el segundo era una especie cuarto para relajarse y ver la vista y el tercero eran nuestros cuartos a la derecha estaban los de mis padres y la izquierda el mío y teníamos una planta interior donde era un cine prácticamente, afuera teníamos una piscina enorme y el piso estaba cubierto con césped y árboles , mientras caminábamos Tatsumi estaba totalmente sorprendido era de esperarse, llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá fui a la cocina a buscar una vela, al frente del sofá había una mesita que estaba al nivel de las rodillas hay puse la vela prendida, después me senté al lado de el aunque él era mi novio todavía no me acostumbraba a esta interacción entre nosotros.

"Esdese, en que trabajan tus padres?"-dijo Tatsumi.

"Mi padre trabaja en una joyería, y mi madre trabaja en diseño de ropa, ellos en este momento están en parís haciendo unos trámites"

"Tus padres son increíbles, de tal palo tal astilla"-me miro con una pequeña sonrisa e hizo que me ruborizara un poco.

"Y tu Tatsumi, y tus padres como son"- le dije quería mantener una conversación con él y también quería saber más de mi nuevo novio.

"No tengo padres, toda mi vida he estado solo, soy huérfano"- me dijo con una mirada triste, perdida mirando la nada parecía vacía como si no tuviera ningún propósito para vivir, aunque no lo conociera mucho me dolía su sufrimiento.

"No te preocupes por eso, me he acostumbrado a esto"- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya no estás solo, me tienes a tu lado"- le dije con tono alegre y reconfortante quería que él no sufriera más de ahora en adelante.

"Si te tengo a mi lado"- al acabar de decir esas palabras, se lanzó hacia mí y pego sus labios con los míos, puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla y profundizo más el beso, yo tenía los ojos abiertos por tan impactante momento, este era mi primer beso, me ruborice y me sonroje fuertemente no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, sus labios enviaron atravez de mi ondas eléctricas que pasaban por todo mi cuerpo como si estuviera siendo electrizada, algo dentro de mi empezó a surgir, otra ola de emociones pasaban por mi cuerpo hasta la parte más íntima de mí no podía más, no aguantaba, no lo soportaba ni un minuto más, ya no podía contenerme había algo que yo quería y el no me detendría.

Cuando nos separamos, hubo un ligero rastro de saliva entre nosotros, rápidamente tome su mano y corrí a toda marcha hacia mi habitación, tanto así que irrumpí la puerta con el codo, y lo lance hacia mi cama, rápidamente cerré la puerta hizo un gran estruendo aunque no había luz, sabía exactamente donde estaba lo que quería, me lance sobre él y coloque mis manos en sus hombros lanzándolo hacia atrás con fuerza, estaba oscuro pero gracias a la ventana de mi cuarto podía verlo tan claro como el día, él estaba asustado pero eso solo hacia excitarme más, lo bese con fuerza él estaba aturdido, pero eso no me importaba mi lado sádico se hizo de mí en el momento que robo mi primer beso ya no podía contenerlo más.

"Esdese que ocurre"- me dijo un poco asustado y confundido.

"Tatsumi, no puedo determe, ya no puedo controlarme más, esta noche tomare lo que he estado esperando y no vas a determe"- desesperadamente, con jadeos temblorosos, tomo su camisa y la rasgo sin dejar nada, solo su pecho expuesto, pase mis manos trazando sus músculos y sintiendo sus pectorales y abdominales eso hacía más que encenderme.

"Esdese, cálmate un poco esto es muy apresurado"

"Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, no intentes detenerme"- respondiéndole y lo volví a besar solo que esta vez con mi lengua exploraba su boca, eso mandaba olas de emociones por mi cuerpo, al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos dejando un rastro de saliva en nuestros labios, poniéndome encima de su abdomen, quitándome la camisa y desabrochando el sostén para dejar caer mis pechos, mientras yo estaba deseosa el estaba nervioso.

"Que patetico, a pesar de que tomabas la iniciativa, a la hora del té eres bastante débil"- sonriendo por cómo se veía, esta noche yo era la dominatrix e iba tener todo lo que deseaba desde hace días.

"Esto, es muy repentino no pensé que las cosas fueran así de rápido"- dijo intentando calmarme, pero solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me acerque a un lado, sacando mi lengua y pasando suavemente por el ovulo de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer –"Que importa esta noche es más que perfecta para hacerte mío, y hacerte mi pequeño esclavo".

"Solo ve un poco más despacio"- diciéndome eso apartando su mirada por la vergüenza y porque le gustaba ser dominado de esa forma, eso solo hacia emocionarme más esas lindas expresiones en su rostros.

"Ir suave es una palabra que no estar en mi vocabulario"- con una voz arrogante y posesiva respondí-"No te preocupes, se todo lo que necesito"- diciéndole seductoramente con pasión. "Si así será el juego entonces"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"a que estas tramando?"- le dije un poco confusa, de repente se invirtieron los papeles el quedando en la parte superior y yo en parte inferior y tomando mis muñecas con sus manos las pego a los extremos de la cama colocando su frente con la mía.

"Este juego no es divertido, si solo tú te diviertes"- me dijo mientras pasaba su lengua desde la comisura de mi boca hasta la garganta, bajando por mi pecho, su lengua se sentía fría, como si me bañara en el frio, era estimulante, se sentía suave y a la vez mojada, olas de placer recorrían mi cuerpo llegando hasta las hebras de mi cabello, no podía contener los gemidos que resonaban en la habitación, haciéndolo complacerse de su trabajo, mientras pasaba su lengua, llego hasta mi pecho derecho y paso su lengua en la aureola de mi pezón haciendo dar un pequeño gemido, metiéndolo en su boca succionándolo con avidez, chasqueaba, tomaba y mordisqueaba mi pezón y con su mano masajeaba el otro dándole un ligero apretón, estaba sumergida en el éxtasis del placer, lo levantó hacia mi cara de nuevo dándole un beso a apasionado lleno de deseo, nuestras lenguas luchaba por tener el control después de unos minutos nos separamos por la falta de aliento, lo empuje y quede en la parte superior nuevamente, desabrochando sus pantalones, el estaba avergonzado por tal escena, no pude evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa con sonrojo su expresión era linda.

"Ahora que es lo que hare con esto?"- lanzando una mirada sucia, acariciando su condición masculina, lamiéndome los labios, pasando mi lengua desde su abdomen sentía el picor del bello dándome cosquillas, haciéndome un pequeño rubor, hasta llegar a su pecho seguidamente sus labios, un beso llenos de deseos lujuriosos estaba tomando lugar.

"Es hora de pasar al plato principal no puedo esperar mas"- dije con desespero no podía aguantar más.

Pasando mi mano de bajo de su bóxer, mientras exploraba su condición masculina estaba extasiada por su hombría, dando pequeñas caricias el estaba soltando unos pequeños gemidos que me hacían querer mas de el hasta dejarlo sin nada que ofrecer.

"Fufufu me encanta ver que seas bien sumiso, cuando toco esta parte de tu cuerpo, déjame decirte algo antes de empezar la diversión"- me acerque a su oído-"esta será la primera de tantas diversiones que compartiremos juntos, aquí yo soy la dominante y tu serás mi sumiso"- lamiendo mis labios, paso mi mengua por su mejilla, el no podía responder con todo eso que le hacía-"no te preocupes Tatsumi, no necesitas responder se todo lo que necesito, de ahora en adelante serás mío, y te enseñare a ser mi esclavo sumiso, te controlare completamente".

Después de eso le di un último beso, y desabrochando mis pantalones tirándolos en el suelo, mientras quitaba mi ropa interior el aire frio recorriendo mi zona intima me ruborizaba, después de eso me puse encima de el, tome su hombría y la introduje lentamente, sentía un pequeño puntazo de dolor pero eso no me detendría al final de todo por fin estábamos conectados unos a otros.

El no podía ni siquiera hablar del placer que estaba sintiendo-" No puedes hablar Tatsumi, te sientes muy bien dentro de mi ?, esto es sólo el comienzo de esta noche"- mandándole una sonrisa y mirada sucia empezamos la acción moviéndome lentamente, cada entrada y salida mandaba un rayo de placer por mi espina dorsal repartiéndose por mi cuerpo, mientras mas sentía esa ola de emociones mas lo deseaba, cada golpe en mis paredes me hacia lanzar un gemido como si por dentro estuviera siendo destrozada, me encantaba sentirme de esa manera y seguía pidiendo por ella con mas fuerza y velocidad, Tatsumi estaba extasiado esa nueva expresión de sumiso en el me fascinaba y de ahora en adelante esta no sería la única vez que lo vería de esa forma.

Mientras movía mis caderas con velocidad, Tatsumi toma mis pechos haciendo abrir los ojos y dando un chirrido, no podía con todo este placer en mi cuerpo. Tatsumi se levanto y empezó a succionar de mis pechos y masajeándolos una y otra vez, haciéndome dar más énfasis en mi trabajo.

"Parece que por fin "ahh" tomas energía en esto"- no podía decir bien nada, mientras hablaba el succionaba con más fuerza dándome lanzar un gemido.

"Parece que estoy en mi clímax, Tatsumi"- ya casi llegaba al final no podía mas resistir por más tiempo.

"No eres la unica que no puede con todo esto"- dijo entre palabras entrecortadas.

"Entonces vámonos juntos my love" dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Empezamos a dar mas energía en nuestros movimientos, mientras nos besábamos estábamos abrazados y Tatsumi le daba un pequeño apretón a mi trasero dándome un pequeño rubor y lanzando un gemido, mientras bajaba una última vez nos dejamos llevar por el éxtasis de esa noche, estaba agotada y muy feliz al respecto.

Al cabo de unos momentos, me deje caer encima de el y me acomode en su hombro, y nos arropamos con las sabanas hoy era el mejor día de mi vida no podía pedir nada más.

"Hoy fue muy divertido, espero que se repita la ocasión"- le dije mientras trazaba pequeños círculos con mi dedo índice en su pecho.

"no conocía esta parte de tu personalidad"- desconcertado me respondía.

"Te molesta?"- con un tono un poco molesto respondí.

Se acerco a mí y pego su frente con la mía, - No, me encanta si es por ti no me importa ser tu sumiso, mi reina de hielo".

Nos besamos apasionadamente, mientras compartíamos un momento romántico entre nosotros, esta no sería la última vez que compartiéramos este lecho...

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, la ventana de la habitación reflejaba la luz radiante del sol, estaba acostada en un desorden entre sábanas en mi cama, desperté lentamente para ver al rededor de que todo estaba igual que todos los días, a excepción de que yo estaba en un desorden y desnuda me. Preguntaba lo que sucedió anoche, las imágenes y acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el transcurso de ese tiempo me hizo ruborizar completa mente y sonrojarme por tan salvaje noche que tuve el día anterior, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando regreso llegado la luz.

Lo que más me importaba ahora era donde estaba mi Tatsumi- " Donde estas"- rápidamente me pare de mi cama y fui a ver donde se encontraba no quería que se alejara de mi ni por un segundo, revise todos los lugares era extraño no se encontraba en ningún lugar, escuche un sonido y provenían de la cocina y fui a ver qué pasaba.

Estaba impresionada Tatsumi estaba cocinando el desayuno, solo tenis su pantalón y estaba sin camisa tal escena me hizo palpitar el corazón, lo tome desprevenido y lo abrase con muchas ansias.

"Como estas mi Tatsumi, pensé que te habías ido"- le pregunte con un poco de confusión.

"Hola Esdese, estas con muchas energías esta mañana, solo pensé en hacerte el desayunó"- esas palabras con alegría y esa linda expresión en su cara, yo amaba eso y no podía acostumbrarme a pesar de verlo visto muchas veces.

"Parece que estás haciendo tu papel de esclavo, mi lindo Tatsumi"- compartimos un pequeño beso y luego nos sentamos a comer y charlamos un rato sobre cosas triviales sin importancia.

"Esdese debes prepararte para tu pelea de hoy, falta más o menos dos horas".

"Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, mi victoria está asegurada"- tomando una taza de café le respondí con orgullo.

"El problema no radica en eso, estoy preocupado de que algo te pase"- me dio una mirada triste, aunque sabía que yo era fuerte yo le importaba eso me derretía completamente.

"No te preocupes mi amor, nada pasara confía en mi"-respondiéndole con afecto.

"Tienes razón, pero igual de ahora en adelante tu seguridad es mi prioridad"- lanzándome una sonrisa genuina después de pronunciar esas palabras, no pude resistir y me lance a el besándolo sin remordimientos.

Nos separamos cuando había la necesidad de aire, y tome sus mejillas pegando nuestras frentes.

"Claro que si mi amor, deberás cuidarme en ahora en adelante" Tatsumi no pudo resistir la hermosa cara de Esdeath, y la volvió a besar, graciosamente era de esperarse de dos tórtolos comenzando una relación donde ambos aprenderán el significado de la importancia del otro...


	3. Chapter 3

**EN LA CASA DE ESDEATH**

Después de haber conversado con Tatsumi se retiro a su casa ya que estudiaba en otra preparatoria no podíamos estar cada momento juntos llame a un taxi que me llevara a la preparatoria hoy estaba totalmente radiante, después de haber pasado esa noche en mi casa me sentía complemente rejuvenecida, tomando un cuaderno comencé a dibujar a Tatsumi mientras transcurría el tiempo, trazando cada línea mientras dibujaba su rostro, puse mi lápiz en mi labio inferior mirando de forma pensativa si tenía algún parecido o no, con una pequeña sonrisa de enamorada dibuje un pequeño corazón por lo mucho que lo amaba, deteniéndose el coche deteniendo mis pensamientos pude darme cuenta que ya habíamos llegado pagándole me baje rápidamente.

Con pasos apresurados, me di cuenta de las miradas de todos alrededor la diferencia de hoy era que mis labios cargaban lápiz labial de color rojo, haciéndome más hermosa y espectacular, cada chico y chica en la preparatoria se sonrojaba sin contener su expresión, llegue rápidamente a donde mis compañeros de clases y se quedaron pensativos por un tiempo, preguntándome por lo que sucedía solo les dije una pequeña mentira de que hoy estaba probando cosas nuevas así que me creyeron, no podías decirles que había tenido una noche amorosa con Tatsumi.

Así que lo mantuvo en secreto hasta que sea el momento indicado, después de haberse ido llegaron rápidamente al lugar, viendo como las gradas estaban llenas de multitudes de personas, era un lugar asombroso a simple vista.

A lo lejos buscaba a una persona en especifico pero no pude encontrarlo un poco decepcionada, me retire y pensaba ir adentro a esperar mi turno pero preferí ir encima de los espectadores y ver lo que se presentaba ante mis ojos, pude ver batallas con contrincantes habilidosos pero no lo suficiente, les faltaba algo de técnica pero a simple viste se vería como oponentes formidables pero en vista de un ojo de una experimentada en el kendo había malas posturas en su formaciones dejando aperturas visibles en un ataque desprevenido.

En la arena pude ver como la competidora Akame, tenia en sus manos a su oponente, no tenía sentido atacarla era imposible para el ella estaba a un paso adelante y una distancia que no podía alcanzar, con unos cuantos golpes ella había sido la vencedora.

Mas o menos habían pasado dos horas ya estaba preparándome para salir, determinada porque quería salir victoriosa, mientras tenia mi ropa de kendo, Sali por un pasillo angosto, las paredes estaban pintados de blanco con un piso totalmente brillante le habían dado un mantenimiento esplendido, empezando a caminar poco a poco a la salida, mientras caminaba a lo lejos podía ver una gran puerta que se hacía mas grandes colocando mis manos en ella, la abria lentamente, dejando escapar una luz que se intensificaba mas y mas, hasta el punto de ser deslumbrante y entrecerrar mis ojos, cuando abri los ojos pude ver las multitudes aclamaban mi belleza espectacular hasta el punto de comenzar a tomar fotos, caminado mientras mi cabello ondeaba con la brisa de los alrededores, haciendo una sonrisa encantadora haciendo palpitar los corazones de los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar.

Tanto fue la conmoción de mi aparición que se escucharon todo tipos de halagos de todo tipo de personas, al frente de mi se encontraba najenda mi antigua adversaria, me sentía completamente emocionante no podía dejar de sentir esta sensación de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo.

"Ha pasado tiempo… Esdeath"- con una mirada irritada, najenda me saludaba de una manera poco común.

"Ho najenda no sabía de tu existencia hasta que te vi hoy, los años han sido buenos contigo, me pregunto si, eres rival para mi"- con una sonrisa burlona me dirijo hacia ella.

"No te creas mucho solo porque tienes algo de fuerza, hoy será el día que te vea derrotada ante mi"- con voz enojada.

"Bueno si eres lo suficientemente buena, creo que me darás una buena pelea a no ser que solo me llegues a la medida de los talones, creo que eso sería lo más alto a lo que podría llegar un insecto como tú"- con risa le contesto.

"Otra cosa que ha pasado con el mocoso que te sigue a todas partes, si no mal recuerdo es Lubbock, ya se te confeso sería bueno que aceptaras su amor así no morirías sola"- habiendo dicho eso najenda abre los ojos por la sorpresa y vergüenza sonrojándose, había dado en un punto sensible de ella.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo"- casi a gritos respondiendo mi insulto.

"Bueno podríamos dejar esta charla para después tengo asuntos más importante que hacer, en vez de perder mi tiempo contigo"- comentando esto para ignorarla, mas irritada se veía.

En un periodo de 5 minutos, llego el réferi para comenzar el combate todos estaban atentos al comienzo de la pelea, estaba totalmente confiada de mis habilidades no tenía nada de qué preocuparme por otro lado najenda, estaba seria, con su guardia activa.

"¡Comiencen!"- con estas palabras bajando sus brazos, el tiempo se detuvo en cuestión de segundos, sacando nuestras espadas simultáneamente haciendo un choque tremendo, todos estaban atónitos, impactados por la feroz fuerza de choques, separándonos rápidamente para no recibir otro golpe, mirándonos fijamente como si no existiera alguien mas importante de la persona que tienes al frente, viendo sus movimientos cuidadosamente, me lance a un patrón de ataques para ver sus movimientos con su postura al hacer eso lograría ver todos sus movimientos.

Empezaba atacar una y otra vez sin cesar, ella esquivaba mis ataques fácilmente como si se tratara de un juego de niños, al cabo de unos minutos colocándome a la defensiva espere su ataque quería saber que realmente fuerte era, mientras atacaba pude darme cuenta que había entrenado bastante su cuerpo al punto de no tener grasa en sus músculos haciéndolos flexibles y saludables, no parecía tener la fuerza de una chica normal, viendo cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, viendo su postura, respiración sus costumbres al calcular todo eso meticulosamente pude idear una estrategia en mi cabeza viendo como si se tratase de unos planos, calculando como si se tratara de números ya sabía cómo atacaría en el siguiente movimiento.

"Eres muy buena, me impresiona que hayas podido durar bastante a pesar de todo, pero ya lo que hagas contra mí no funcionara" con una risa dirigiéndome hacia ella.

"Porque lo dices acaso sabes lo que voy hacer, puedes ser fuerte Esdeath pero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, estas muy arrogante el dia de hoy a pesar de todo del resto del año" con una sonrisa burlona tratando de provocarme, mientras me miraba fijamente.

"No si te digo perdería su gracia sabes, hay cosas que no pueden decirse o si no pierden su encanto"- mirando con una sonrisa provocativa con mis labios rosados, dejando ver mi belleza femenina me dirijo hacia ella con una fuerte hostilidad.

"Entonces continuemos y dejemos esta charla para otro momento" con voz enojada me dice.

"Bueno tienes razón, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo en algo"- arrogantemente respondiéndole la miro fijamente, después de eso se lanza hacia mí con un ataque directo, viendo lo que iba hacer solo tuve que mover la postura de mi cuerpo un poco, rotando mis pies hacia un lado seria como un juego de niños, pasando un poco de largo a mi costado solo tuve que aplicar fuerza contra su nuca y el golpe había sido tan fuerte que quedo paralizada al instante, inconscientemente había quedado, todos estaban totalmente impactados, en cuestión de segundos la había derrotado sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, al cabo de unos 5 segundos se podían escuchar los estruendos en gritos y aplausos por parte de las gradas el público, todos estaban exaltados, impresionados e impacientes por esto, el referi anuncio mi victoria y Salí de allá con una sonrisa mientras Najenda estaba inconsciente tirada en el suelo.

Caminando por el pasillo, totalmente radiante por haber ganado, estaba muy feliz pero quería compartir mi felicidad con Tatsumi, el me estaba esperando y yo quería verlo a como diera lugar.

"Felicidades" escuchando esas palabras de kurome al verla hace un momento, todos estaban hay esperando mi llegada, parados frente a mi felicitándome por mi batalla.

"Capitana usted es realmente fuerte, la acabo en segundos" wave me decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"SI realmente Impresionante" Run contestando a lo dicho de wave.

"Realmente no fue nada difícil, solo tienes que ver la habilidad y la postura de tu oponente, al descubrir sus mañas o costumbres puedes saber cual punto atacar"- respondiéndole a mis compañeros de que hice para derrotarla los dejo muy inspirados, ellos querían intentarlo en el campo de batalla cuando se enfrentaran.

"Deberíamos ir a celebrar esto capitana, una celebración no caería nada mal "- Wave hizo este comentario con mucho entusiasmo parece que quería divertirse un poco.

"Bueno, no caería nada mal ir a pasar un rato afuera"- les dije mi respuesta de aprobación con una sonrisa, todos asintieron también.

Al haber terminado los combates fuimos rápidamente a nuestras casas para prepararnos, abriendo con deprisa la puerta entre cerrando bruscamente, caminando sin detenerme por el pastillo angosto, dirigiéndome rápidamente a mi cuarto comencé a quitarme la ropa para ir con mis compañeros a celebrar nuestra victoria.

Desvistiéndome lentamente, comenzando con la camisa desabrochándola y dejándola caer, cayendo lentamente en el suelo comenzaba a ver mi atractivo cuerpo voluptuoso, sin ninguna pisca de grasa de mas en mi abdomen plano y esbelto, viendo mis provocativo busco de un tamaño considerable, sin olvidarme de mi trasero redondos y firmes haciéndolos erótico y sexy , quedando solamente en ropa intima, podía ver cada parte de mi cuerpo bien construido hasta el mas mínimo detalle, trabajado incontables horas en artes marciales haciéndolo atlético y atractivo, sin mencionar mi belleza se podría decir que tenia el paquete completo.

A pesar de eso, Tatsumi el único hombre o mejor decirlo el primer hombre que pudo tocar este cuerpo, con sus manos ásperas acariciando cada parte detalladamente como si se tratara de un pincel trazando suavemente el marco de una pintura, el pudo ver cada lugar de mi ser sin ignorar algo en el camino, pudo ver mi personalidad oculta que nunca había sacado a luz desde hace muchos años, con solo recordarlo me hacia sentirme feliz de haberme enamorado de Tatsumi, la persona que hizo encender mi corazón en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Provocando una sonrisa provocativa con mis labios rosados y jugosos fui a tomar un baño, entrando abrí la regadera haciendo caer el agua del grifo, dejándolo caer dulcemente por mi cuerpo, quitaba la suciedad que llevaba en mi, el agua recorriendo cada parte de mi, pasando por todo la piel dejándola blanca e impecable, pasando mis manos sobre mi cabeza, lavando mi cabello largo y azul dejándolo enjuagar para dejarle un olor dulce como a fresas, colocando mis manos en las paredes para dejar caer mas agua, pensé en llamar a Tatsumi.

Terminando de bañarme, tomando una toalla y secándome lentamente y pasándola por mi cabello, entre al cuarto y tome una secadora para el pelo, prendiéndola comenzaba a ver mi cabello ondear por la brisa caliente desprendida del secador, después de eso tome una plancha, pasándola por el pelo dejándolo liso y bien arreglado, al haber terminado tome el teléfono para contactar con Tatsumi, marque su número pero no contestaba, no importa tantas veces que le marcara no contestaba mi llamada, enojada por no haberme respondido hago un puchero, dando una mirada un poco fría, como era posible que no pudiera contestar mi llama yo su nueva debería darme prioridad ante todas las cosas, vaya que piensa que es el.

Poniéndome un vestido negro dejando ver mi busto pronunciado, el vestido era más o menos largos llegando a mis rodillas con una camisa blanca de tela alrededor para cubrirme, y unos zapatillas blancas, dejando mi cabello suelto, colocándome una colonia con fragancia a chocolate para darme un toque mas femenino, un labial color rojo pasión, llevando una cartera roja un anillo de oro, haciendo me ver casual y elegante, con un listón negro en mi cuello, estaba totalmente lista, comencé a pensar si tal vez debería ir vestida así con Tatsumi cuando se de otra cita. Pensando en mi misma comenzó a sonar el teléfono, era una llamada de Run.

"Que pasa Run, ya están listo, en un momento empiezo a salir"- tomando el teléfono rápidamente y contestando la llamada.

"Si más o menos, le mandare un mensaje donde será el lugar, ya que se me esta acabando el saldo".

"No hay problema, cualquier otra cosa me mandas un mensaje"

"Bueno diciendo esto me despido"- con esto Run corto la llamada telefónica.

Tomando algo de dinero y guardando mi celular en la cartera, cierro la puerta de mi cuarto, comenzando a caminar y salir de la casa tomo un taxi, diciéndole la dirección que me dio Run, empieza a andar el auto, eran mas o menos las 8:00 de la noche así que estaba oscuro pero la ciudad se veía preciosa, con luces de todos colores por todos lados, y gente alegre caminando, charlando, comiendo por hay todo era risas y alegría, bajando la ventana del carro, me apetecía sentir la brisa fría de la noche, dando una peque sonrisa por ello.

Mientras pesaba cosas sin sentido, pude ver en una parte donde una pareja estaba delante de unos árboles decorados de muchos colores parecía un arcoíris se veía precioso, estaban juntos el chico tomaba de la cintura, podía verse claramente que la chica estaba un poco avergonzada ya que estaban tomándose una foto juntos como un recuerdo de su salida, pensándolo un poco Tatsumi y yo nunca nos tomamos una foto, a lo mejor por el calor del momento y las situaciones no pensé en nada parecido hasta ahora, la próxima vez seguramente pensare en otras cosas para pasar más tiempo junto a el.

"Señorita, ya llegamos a la dirección que me dio"- el conductor me respondió al momento de parar el auto.

"Ah, lo siento estaba pensando en algo, tome aquí está el pago por la carrera, muchas gracias"- pensando en la foto de recuerdo con Tatsumi me distraje complemente de todo lo que me rodea.

"La próxima vez, con seguridad haremos cosas muy divertidas fufufu", en mi mente esperando ese momento con ansias. Saliendo del vehículo, estaba en un restaurante de dos pisos de un color blanco puro, con ventanas muy extravagantes y elegantes, y la puerta era de vidrio con adorno de una rosa en su perilla y lindos trazos por el marco que la sostenía, por fuera tenía una fuente muy encantadora y en saliendo un chorro fino de agua, salía en tres lados diferentes haciendo la forma de un triángulo de tres dimensiones y por si fuera poco por debajo había luces de muchos colores haciendo ver el estanque muy llamativo y encantador a la vista de las personas.

Tomando la perilla entre cuidadosa y elegantemente hacia el lugar, por dentro era aún mejor, era de tapiz muy delicado y bien cuidado y detallado, las mesas con manteles blancos y centros de mesas de un ramo de rosas con sillas adornadas con nudos en la parte de atrás dándole buen pulcritud y la iluminación era como el ocaso no era tanta pero era lo suficiente para deleitar con la vista el gusto por la comida que servían con mucho gusto y delicadeza era totalmente perfecto para un grupo selecto como nosotros.

Caminando por el restaurante pude encontrarme con mis compañeros del club de kendo todos estaban reunidos y charlando tranquilamente con unas sonrisas en sus rostros pasándola muy bien con el ambiente.

"Siento la tardanza"- llegando hacia la mesa inclinándome cortésmente como una dama, dirigiéndome a hacia los muchachos.

"¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"- con una provocativa sonrisa.

"No te preocupes presidenta, puedes sentarte cuando quieras"-Run respondiéndome con una agitación con su mano diciendo de que no había ningún problema.

"Bueno con mucho gusto tomo tu oferta"- moviendo la comisura de mi boca formando una sonrisa sarcástica lo había dicho con una forma de broma.

"Te ves realmente bien"

"Si el negro te sienta muy bien presidenta"

Tomando asiento mientras escuchaba los halagaos de mis compañeros de grupo, nos colocamos a charlar un rato mientras pedíamos las ordenes, conversábamos sobre las batallas que hubieron en los días de, el torneo más mi gran desempeño en mi pelea con najenda donde callo completamente derrotada y sin ningún tipo de resistencia, ese día habíamos ganado una victoria aplastante.

Mientras hablábamos y reíamos por las bromas que contábamos habían llegado los mesoneros con las ordenes preparadas que habíamos pedido.

Un mesonero con una camisa manga larga y chaleco negro con botones y una corbata roja habia llegado cortésmente hacia nuestra mesa.

"Aquí están las ordenes pedidas por ustedes, disculpen la demora"- elegantemente inclinándose y retirándose después de haber servido en la mesa.

"Bueno después hablamos, vamos a comer primero"- dije mientras tomaba posición para tomar mi porción….

Después de haber comido y hablado por un rato más, nos despedimos después de haber pagado el servicio, parándonos de la mesa salimos hacia afuera y cada quien tomo su respectivo rumbo hacia su casa, mientras todos se alejaban pensé en caminar un poco antes de tomar un taxi y retirarme a mi casa, pero poco a poco tomando pasos por la ciudad, tome el teléfono y marque el número de Tatsumi una y otra vez y no contestaba, estaba comenzando a molestarme ligeramente.

"Acaso piensa que puede hacerme esperar y hacer que me preocupe por él, ese idiota"- estaba comenzando a hervirme la sangre por no contestar su teléfono.

"Solo una sola vez más, si no contesta yo lo mato"- marcando su número nuevamente estreche mis ojos con rabia mientras esperaba pero escuchaba el ¿tono de su teléfono? Y mientras me acercaba efectivamente era el, mientras caminaba hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido tranque la llama y dejo de sonar el tono, saliéndome una vena por la furia, troné mis dedos con furia con una malvada sonrisa.

Llegando a un callejón me acerque y caminando impacientemente mientras aclarecía la imagen en mis ojos quede en shock, petrificada, conmocionada no podía creer lo que veía mis ojos, no podía siquiera cerrarlos por la escena que se presenciaba ante mis ojos, me sentía mal, horrible solo tenía ganas de vomitar, algo se escurría por mis ojos lágrimas de dolor, sentía algo inexplicable en mi pecho algo que no habia sentido nunca antes en mi vida, sentía dolor, tristeza por ver algo como eso.

Era Tatsumi y estaba recostando contra la pared estaba en muy mal estado, su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía pequeños cortes de navaja por sus brazos y estaba inconsciente con el celular en el piso en un charco lleno de sangre, y su cabello estaba mojado y todo desordenado lleno de polvo, mi pecho ya no lo resistía y comencé a correr tan rápido como si estuviera en una maratón, comenzaba arder de dolor y tristeza por verlo en tal estado, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?.

"¡TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"


	4. Chapter 4

Un callejón oscuro y frio sin nadie alrededor, solo se encontraba una mujer de cabello azul con una profunda tristeza y lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos, ella no podía reaccionar a lo que acontecía su vista, corriendo desesperadamente hacia su amado sin nada que le importara más que él, lanzo todo lo que llevaba entre sus brazos y manos, angustiada se arrodilla ante la vista horrible que presenciaba sus ojos, su ser más amado y querido estaba en el pavimento del callejón muriendo lentamente en un charco de sangre, abrazándolo fuertemente tanto así que parecía que no lo volvería a soltar jamás, revisando detenidamente su cuerpo pudo ver un corte horizontal en su abdomen profundo.

"¡TATSUMI POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS, NO TIENES PERMITIDO MORIR AQUÍ, NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO, PORQUE SI TU DESAPARECES, NO SABRIA QUE HACER SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO, RECUERDAS LO QUE ME HABIAS DICHO HACE UN TIEMPO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTARIAS CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE, ASI QUE POR FAVOR VIVE PARA MI, haaaaa, TE LO RUEGO NO ME ABANDONES!"

Esdeath entre sollozos estaba totalmente desesperada se levantó rápidamente y volteo hacia atrás para mirar el teléfono que había soltado en el suelo anteriormente, tomándolo rápidamente marca el número de emergencias para que llegara en cualquier momento, mientras pasaban los acontecimientos continuaban los segundos, entretanto tomaba a su novio ella soltaba lagrimas sin parar, mientras comenzaban a llegar personas desconocidas por los sonidos producidos en ese pasillo horrible y solitario.

"¡Alguien ayude a ese pobre hombre!"

"¿Que está sucediendo, porque hay tanta sangre?"

"¡Alguien rápido llame a emergencias!"

Todo lo que podía escucharse era de personas que veían la escena sin dejar de mirar a Tatsumi al piso, la ambulancia llegando con urgencia hacia donde se encontraban Tatsumi y Esdeath corren con prisa para ayudarlo lo más rápido posible traen una camilla con diligencia, mientras pasaban los segundos Esdeath no sabía qué hacer en ese momento su cuerpo no reaccionaba ya no era la calmada, fría, perversa y sarcástica mujer que todos conocían ante todos en ese instante ella era una chica frágil, insegura, nerviosa y débil chica común y corriente, todo lo que ocurría no creía que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, tomando a Tatsumi rápidamente en la camilla los paramédicos se apresuran para llevarlo a la ambulancia.

"Señorita viene usted también para estar con el paciente"- llega un paramédico cortésmente preguntándose si se subiría o no a la ambulancia para hacerle compañía al hombre moribundo a unos pasos de su muerte, donde ella lo mira con pánico por unos segundos no sabía que hacer que decir no podía hacer absolutamente nada en ese momento todo se le escapaba de sus manos llenas de sangre, estaba consumada en preocupación y desorientación, pero apresuradamente trato de formular palabras para responder con prisa.

"¡SI POR FAVOR LLÉVENME CON EL, NECESITO ESTAR A SU LADO!"- estaba alterada, quería estar con Tatsumi todo el tiempo posible, no quería alejarse de él ni por un instante, él era todo lo que la mantenía intranquila en ese momento no importaba nada más alrededor, estar con Tatsumi hizo que ella despertara nuevas emociones que nunca había experimentado antes en su vida, esos sentimientos de amor, cariño, paz y tranquilidad que ella no vivía a causa de sus raíces pasadas, nunca pudo experimentar un amor verdadero, al final de todo en el fondo de su corazón ella se sentía completamente sola, vacía, insegura, sufría la soledad a pesar de que nadie lo notaba y si Tatsumi no hubiera aparecido que hubiese sido de ella, ¿hubiera seguido siendo la misma o cambiado para peor?.

Subiendo rápidamente a la ambulancia con los paramédicos, cierran las puertas del vehículo y con velocidad empieza a correr contra el tiempo era algo valioso en su momento, apresurándose comienzan a tratarlo lo más rápido posible, empiezan a rasgar su camisa para ver las heridas y viendo el corte en su abdomen con prisa lo tratan lo más que pueden, dándole sueros para que no se deshidratara toman una aguja y la inyectan en su vena haciendo paso al líquido para que entre en su cuerpo, Esdeath solo se quedaba mirando atentamente a lo que le estaban haciendo a Tatsumi ella no podía hacer nada en el momento por ahora, solo pudo ayudarlo a que lo trajeran con urgencia a el centro de emergencias.

Esdeath inconscientemente se preguntaba ¿Por qué no pudo estar con el cuándo la necesitaba?, ¿Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por el?, ¿Por qué así sucedieron las cosas?, ella se culpaba a si mismo sin ningún remordimiento, se odiaba con toda su alma, se despreciaba hasta el punto de quitarse la vida, solo por no haber comprendido la situación, ella pensaba que no le contestaba porque no quería pues era erróneo, estaba herido como iba a contestarle si le habían sucedido acontecimientos desagradables, como podía el tomar su teléfono y llamarla para saber cómo estaba, si estaba en un mal estado.

Mientras ella se mortificaba los paramédicos se apresuran llegando al hospital, parando el vehículo instantáneamente abren las puertas con prisa tomando a Tatsumi con la camilla y llevando lo más rápido posible, pasando por el pasillo con furor entran en la sala de emergencias y comenzando a tratarlo lo más que pueden para poder salvar su vida, mientras Esdeath estaba afuera en la sala de espera con una profunda tristeza incontrolable.

"¿Por qué me está pasando esto, acaso lo merezco?"- ella se preguntaba el ¿Por qué?, juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con la mirada hacia abajo en decepción, solo le quedaba esperar, entre más sollozos más se sentía insegura solo quería saber si estaba a salvo.

Los paramédicos escriben un informe de lo sucedido más los testigos presentes en la escena, llevando el informe o escrito con éxitos hacia los médicos especialista que serían los tratadores de su gravedad, desgarrando su ropa sin minutos que perder comienzan a limpiar la zona que estaba llena de suciedad y tomando medidas empiezan a vestirse para tratarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, un médico se le acerca a un enfermero que sería su ayudante durante la operación de Tatsumi "¿Cómo está el paciente?".

"No lo sabemos hasta que lo revisemos con detenimiento, tal vez la herida no están profunda pero la pérdida de sangre si es algo grave, además hay que hacerle exámenes a su cuerpo para saber si tiene algo además de su herida, también tiene moretones y contusiones en gran parte del cuerpo tal vez se deba a una pelea callejera, pero no especulemos hasta que tengamos pruebas, sin embargo dejaremos esto a las autoridades y ellas se harán cargo del caso y lo demás.

"¡Bueno nuestra prioridad del momento es salvar la vida del paciente!" Los médicos y enfermeros tomaron la anestesia con analgésicos y se los administraron quedando completamente dormido para que no sintiera algún tipo de dolor en la operación y no se complicara sin ningún problema, mientras el tiempo pasaba todos los especialistas estaban haciendo todo lo mejor que podían habían pedido exámenes de la sangre de Tatsumi para ir a pedir su tipo en el banco de sangre ya que su perdida era mucha casi hasta el punto de morir desangrado, llegando los litros necesario se los suministraron empezando a cambiar el color de piel a su tono más natural, pasaban las horas y Esdeath no sabía noticias todavía era ya las 01:30 de la noche habían llegado a las 10:28 un total de 3 horas con 2 minutos, para ella todo parecía una eternidad.

Estaba totalmente devastada y cansada mentalmente no podía mantener la cordura, estaba preocupada quería saber si su salud no estaba en peligro más tiempo pasaba, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con una mirada decaída tomo su celular y contesto la llamada que estaba sonando era de su madre que estaba angustiada por ella.

"¿Esdeath donde estas, que estás haciendo?"- la madre de Esdeath estaba llamando a su hija con un tono fuerte, estaba intranquila quería saber cómo estaba ella y Esdeath solo le contesto de la mejor manera que podía en su situación.

"Estoy en el hospital, una persona muy… importante… para mí, sufrió un accidente entonces estoy aquí para ver como estas"- no podía controlar las lágrimas, salían de manera natural sin que ella quisiera no podía soportar aguantar su tristeza.

"¿Entonces porque no me mandaste un mensaje para decirme que estabas allá, acaso no entiendes que también me preocupo por ti, que hubiera pasado si te sucedía algo?"- a pesar de lo que le dijo Esdeath su madre, la reprendía es más estaba enojada porque sin pensarlo no le había mandado un mensaje ni una llamada de que iba a salir con sus amigos.

"¡ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES A METROS DE DONDE ESTOY…, LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI SE ESTA MURIENDO NO LO COMPRENDES, EN ESTE MOMENTO… NO QUIERO SABER NADA!"- Esdeath entre sollozos y sus hermosos ojos azules en lágrimas ya no podía soportarlo más, estaba frustrada, y agobiada por la presión que sentía hasta el punto de haber colgado el teléfono.

"¡Maldición!"-ya no quería sentirse de esa forma, mientras tenía sus pensamientos para ella misma sale el medico con el resultado final de la operación de Tatsumi, Esdeath al verlo solo se quedó pasmada en el asiento de la sala, en espera de la respuesta de cómo había salido la operación de Tatsumi, solo se quedó observando era lo único que podía hacer eso pensaba ella, pero no pudo contener su desespero por saber cómo estaba, parándose rápidamente se dirigió lo más calmado pero apurado posible.

"¿Cómo ha salido la operación, está bien… o algo ha salido mal?"- su boca temblaba ligeramente al decir esta última frase, solo quería entender como estaba el, era la primera vez que se preocupaba así por alguien nunca lo había hecho, estos nuevos sentimientos, de miedo y preocupación eran muy nuevos para ella no podía controlarse como normalmente ella lo hacia todos los días, el doctor se le acercó y le dijo lo siguiente.

"La operación ha sido un éxito pudimos salvarlo al borde de la muerte"

Esdeath al oír esa oración salir de la boca del médico, casi no podía contener la alegría que sentía al escuchar sus palabras era lo que ella más deseaba que el dijera en ese momento, no pedía nada más que solo eso. Pero el doctor no terminaba de hablar hay había algo más que decirle.

"Pero eso no quita lo grave que esta, el resultado de los exámenes demuestra que hubo un incidente donde fue golpeado con algún tipo de material sólido como la madera ya que tiene contusiones por el cuerpo si hubiera sido algo más duro como el acero o metal podría haberle quebrado algún hueso del miembro de su cuerpo, su herida fue de un arma blanca solo corto la piel no llego a ningún órgano vital, tal vez debimos estar agradecidos de que no fuera peor, además se ve que tiene un pequeño hematoma en la parte posterior de la cabeza ya lo hemos tratado pero eso si puede ser un grave problema, si mi intuición no me falla por causa de los golpes o agresiones en la parte de su cabeza debería tener una amnesia temporal hasta que termine la recuperación total de su cuerpo espero que esta vez no sea el caso, sin embargo hay que estar preparados para cuando suceda, es más podría ser permanente en ese entonces no recordaría nada y seria el peor de los casos todavía no lo sabemos si cuando despierte recupere o no su memoria, también perdió mucha sangre ya hemos hecho transfusiones aun así que su cuerpo no puede forzarse mucho hasta que recupere todo lo perdido en su totalidad, con esto es todo lo que tengo que decirle así que me retiro con su permiso"

"Otra cosa debería ir a descansar nosotros nos haremos cargos esta en cuidados intensivos así que no le pasara nada mientras este de guardia este tranquila hasta que le mencione otra cosa sobre él, pero no he preguntado su nombre ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?, es necesario para el informe"

"Su nombre es Tatsumi y…"

Esdeath después de decir su nombre hablo un poco más con el doctor y dijo que tomaría cuenta de todos los gastos por la operación y atención sobre Tatsumi, después de eso se retiró a su casa en un coche estaba furiosa hasta el punto de matar a alguien que estuviera haciéndole algún tipo de broma cualquiera, mientras estaba de camino a su hogar apretó su bolso con las manos lo más fuerte que pudo con un intenso instinto asesino, ella pensaba que si descubría quienes fueron los que hicieron esto los mataría de las peores maneras posibles, al haber estado sumergida en sus pensamientos llego a casa y le dio el dinero al taxista y se fue llegando tuvo una discusión con sus padres por no haber avisado nada pero al final de cuentas ella gano debido a que estaba en un tipo de emergencia y se lo dejaron pasar por esta vez, llego rápidamente a su cuarto tiro todo y solo quedo en bragas y sostén, a recostándose en la cama.

No podía dormir, pensando lo que dijo el médico su mente estaba en otro lugar, por más que lo intentara no podía había algo que no estaba bien, chasqueando la lengua se levanta suavemente como si acaba de despertar de un largo sueño y se levanta, y camina paso a paso hacia el espejo y recuesta sus manos, en su mente sus pensamientos solo era de que hoy era el peor día de su vida, rasgando con fuerza el espejo se escuchaba el rechino que este daba, apretando sus dientes con fuerza se estaba proponiendo a buscar a los que le hicieron toda esas cosas a Tatsumi y hacerlos pagar por cuenta propia.

Solo en su mente aparecía querer acabarlos sin piedad alguna, mirándose profundamente en el espejo ella misma podía ver una luz de odio en el interior de sus ojos podía ver el desprecio hacia ellos. Esas personas que fueron las culpables de todo lo que le había sucedido a Tatsumi, solo necesitaba saber quiénes eran y donde se encontraba el resto lo haría ella por sí misma, pero para poder lograrlo necesitaba información y para poder conseguirlo necesitaba a alguien se podría decir que requería de alguien experto, un especialista en operaciones de bajo impacto que le ayudara a buscarlos, esa era la única manera de que ella obtuviera la venganza por haberlo maltratado, porque si la policía los encontraban solo irían a un juicio y ser encarcelados sin ningún precio a cambio.

"Debería comenzar a buscarlos antes que lo haga los equipos de seguridad, no puedo dejar que interfieran en su muerte, todo aquel que haya estado involucrado con el incidente de Tatsumi lo pagaran en carne propia"- Esdeath sin contener su furia desato estas palabras de su boca, no sentía ningún remordimiento por decir esto estaba totalmente lista para descuartizarlos cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para dormir pero a la final le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño, no lograba mantenerse calmada en absoluto, en su mente solo pensaba en maneras de asesinar a los agresores de Tatsumi eso era lo único que estaba en sus pensamientos…

Comienza a amanecer eran las 07:00 de la mañana Esdeath se levanta como de costumbre la diferencia era que no se sentía bien consigo misma estaba un poco desubicada, no se le podía hacer nada después de ese incidente, necesitaba saber de Tatsumi para sentirse bien nuevamente se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, la razón de que se pudo levantar tan temprano a pesar de la dificultad y pocas horas de sueño era de que podía ir a ver a Tatsumi a pesar de las lesiones, se arregló y salió rápidamente en un taxi para ir a verlo, estaba emocionada y a la vez dolida por verlo en esa situación, solo quería ir a verlo lo antes posible para quedar con él y darle todo su afecto como su novia.

Llegando al hospital sale del coche y empieza a caminar por el pasillo, se dirige hacia la recepcionista.

"Buenos días señorita, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra un paciente que fue hospitalizado ayer su nombre es Tatsumi, creo que el doctor dijo que estaba en cuidados intensivos podría decirme en donde se encuentra, ah disculpe hay permisos para ver al paciente?"

"Si ya me dijeron que pueden tener visitas y tener acceso a él pero solo una sola persona ya que no puede agobiarse demasiado por la presión del grupo, se encuentra en el segundo piso subiendo por el ascensor, saliendo de allí caminas hacia al frente y cruzas hacia la izquierda en la habitación número 3"

"Muchas gracias, ha sido de gran ayuda"- Esdeath después de decir esto se inclina y la recepcionista hace lo mismo y ella se dirige al ascensor, subiendo por el elevador no podía dejar de sentirse un poco ansiosa, quería verlo y abrazarlo decirle tantas cosas que quería decirle el día de ayer pero no pudo, darle besos, caricias decirle que lo amaba más que nada y le dolía en lo profundo de su corazón lo que le pasaba y que no pudo estar con el cuándo el la necesitaba.

Saliendo del elevador comienza a caminar un poco rápido no podía evitarlo a metros de ella estaba Tatsumi, pasando hacia la izquierda y llegando a la habitación numero 3 toma la perilla de la puerta y comienza abrirla lentamente, su mano comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y empieza a entrar en el cuarto donde él se encontraba acostado en una cama, estaba acostado con sus ojos cerrados estaba profundamente dormido y no parecía querer despertar, Esdeath se acercó espaciosamente a él y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de su camilla, y comenzó a detallar su cuerpo, estaba lleno de vendas y había moretones que sobresalían de unas partes visibles del cuerpo como en la mejilla y tenía su cabeza vendada igualmente, y tenía un tubo respiratorio se veía que le costaba respirar al final de cuentas y todavía estaba en el efecto de la anestesia suministrada.

Esdeath gentilmente tomo su mano con las dos de ella y la apretó ligeramente, se dio cuenta de que su mano ya no era cálida como antes, no sentía el calor que ella apreciaba tanto ahora era frio no percibía absolutamente nada, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse lentamente hasta comenzar a derramar lágrimas inconscientemente por ver el estado de Tatsumi, moviendo levemente la comisura de su boca tratando de no gritar y romper en llanto contenía todo el dolor por dentro, su persona más preciada, amada, estaba hay acostado tratando de vivir en un estado casi muerto ella solo podía verlo hay acostado, comienza a formular palabras dolorosas con un tono de voz muy bajo que solo sus oídos podía escuchar esas oraciones solo él podía escucharlas.

"Tatsumi he venido para decirte que te amo demasiado y verte en este estado me destroza completamente, no pensé que ver a una persona así llegara a doler tanto, pero es más horrible si eres tú el que esta hay acostado luchando por sobrevivir, perdóname por no haber estado contigo cuando te paso todo esto, discúlpame por no haber sido considerada contigo y molestarme sin razón alguna, tenerte lejos es horrible pero verte de esta manera es aún peor y esto me está matando completamente, por favor despierta quiero hablar de tantas cosas contigo y decirte lo tanto que te quiero y deseo estar a tu lado y vivir mi vida contigo, necesito tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos, necesito oír tu voz y que me digas cuánto me amas lo necesito para poder estar de pie"- agachando su cabeza a donde estaba Tatsumi se recostó dónde estaba tomando su mano, no podía dejar de llorar.

Después de unos 40 minutos seco sus lágrimas y se despidió de Tatsumi en todo el tiempo que estuvo con el no hubo reacciones de que el despertara y se retiró, saliendo del hospital y llamo a unos de sus contactos y le dijo que tratara de contactar a un especialista para mandarle hacer un trabajo, dialogando con el pudieron quedar en un acuerdo, al cabo de unos minutos llamo al especialista y dijo que se vieran en un restaurante para planear lo que se iba hacer más tarde el lugar de reunión era un poco lejos de la ciudad ya que no querían ser descubiertos ni ser vistos por nadie era sumamente peligroso, la hora de la reunión era a las 08:00 de la noche Esdeath no podía ausentarse tanto en la casa porque ya habían llegado sus padres entonces no quería que le causaran molestias.

Llego a su casa y fue a tomar un baño, recorriendo el agua su piel con los ojos cerrados pensó en muchas formas de matarlos, yendo hacia su cuarto a cambiarse quitándose la toalla y quedando totalmente desnuda con su seductor cuerpo voluptuoso, comenzó a vestirse colocándose su ropa íntima se puso un pantalón y unas botas negras, una camisa blanca manga corta y un flow negro hasta los tobillos, la noche era fría y calmada, Esdeath salió de su casa y se dirigió en un auto hacia el punto de reunión que era un pequeño restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad la ida y vuelta era un total de 2 horas llegaría a las 8 y regresaría a las 9 de la noche.

Pasaron los minutos Esdeath se bajó del taxi, y se dirigió a una mesa que estaba reservada para su encuentro, estaba un hombre con sombrero que le cubría parte de su rostro con un abrigo que le cubría parte de su cuerpo hasta los tobillos con pantalones negros y unos zapatos iguales, cuando vio a Esdeath sentarse él se quitó el sombrero se podía ver la apariencia de un hombre de 30 años de edad con el pelo castaño y ojos grises.

"Buenas noches señorita, ¿usted debe ser Esdeath"- el hombre dio un saludo formal hacia ella, Esdeath hizo lo mismo y comenzó a entablar una conversación con él.

"Si soy Esdeath mucho gusto, quisiera que hiciera un trabajo especial para mi espero que lo pueda hacer en el menor tiempo posible"- Esdeath fue directa y clara en los puntos, el hombre toma un suspiro mientras ella espera por su respuesta.

"Antes que nada mi nombre es Alex, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo necesita que haga?"- el hombre mira a Esdeath con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dice su nombre con ojos burlescos, ella no hace ningún tipo de gesto solo tiene su mirada fría y amenazante.

"mmm como podría decirlo, ¡quiero que encuentres los agresores de mi amado pero no les hagas nada solo localízamelos y dame la información de su paradero y donde estarán para que yo los encuentre para acabarlo personalmente, pero necesito que puedas darme una ubicación donde estén completamente desarmados, seria de mal gusto no devolverles el favor!"- con una sonrisa sádica Esdeath lo mira con su mano apoyada en la mesa y recostada en ella.

"Bueno eso puede ser lo más fácil, pero necesito que me des el tiempo estimado de cuando quieres que empiece a buscarlos, necesito que me des pistas o algún tipo de información sobre los agresores y yo me hare cargo del resto, también debemos hablar sobre cuanto seria el costo por encontrarlos de la forma más rápida y sencilla"

"Bueno aquí tengo todo lo encontrado por la policía, además aquí tengo donde se encontraba el y donde estaba en el lugar de los hechos igualmente no importa el precio por su búsqueda yo me hare cargo de eso cuando llegue el momento, lo importante es que me gustaría que empezaras una vez que termines aquí, necesito encontrarlos antes de que la policía lo haga no quiero que ellos se entrometan, esto es algo que yo sola puedo hacer"- mirándolo con ardor en sus ojos Esdeath deja las cosas en claro de que era lo que estaba buscando, el especialista en operaciones en impacto se alegró por ver su tan decisiva respuesta.

"Bueno como usted quiere empezare a buscarlos inmediatamente, necesitare su número para contactarla si algo sucede, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted"- el hombre da una pequeña reverencia de cortesía y se marcha del restaurant, Esdeath hace lo mismo y se retira hacia su casa, cuando llega entra rápidamente hacia su cuarto sin hablar con sus padres en donde andaba, se quita la ropa rápidamente como si estuviera apurada, y se recuesta en la tina, con una pequeña bebida alcohólica en la mano, y se sumerge en sus propios pensamientos….

Ha pasado el total de una semana, en esos 7 días Esdeath ha estado esperando por la respuesta de Alex al hombre que contrato por sus servicios, la policía buscaba a los sospechoso pero todavía no encontraba algún tipo de señal o rastro de ellos para buscarlos, mientras tanto Esdeath se encargó de ganar el campeonato de kendo pero ella se sentía completamente vacía, esta victoria no era nada para ella quería mostrarle el medallón y trofeo que gano a Tatsumi con su propio esfuerzo, pero era imposible todavía no despertaba de el coma en que se encontraba no mostraba indicios de despertar todavía, estaba impaciente solo ella lo iba a ver los días en que estaba completamente solo no lo hacía con sus padres presentes no quería ser una molestia para ellos a demás no sabía cómo presentarse ante ellos, solo lo veía dormido pero lo único bueno de esos días en que iba a visitarlo es que había mejorado los hematomas y contusiones en su cuerpo.

Era de noche estaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama mirando el medallón que había ganado, con su mano sosteniéndola empieza a ver el reflejo de sus rostro en ella, se quedó así por un par de 5 minutos, estaba pensando en trivialidades pero había sentimientos de vacío, preguntándose ¿Cuándo despertara Tatsumi del coma?, ¿Cuándo volverá a ver su sonrisa?, ella pensaba una y otra vez lo necesitaba en su brazos y acostándose de medio lado abrazo una almohada tan fuerte como pudo enterrando su cara en ella para olvidarse de todo lo que le sucedía.

Pasaron las horas y se quedó profundamente dormida en sus pensamientos, de repente comenzó a sonar su teléfono a altas horas de la madrugada, sonó el teléfono un rato y después logro despertar, abrió sus ojos y vio el teléfono y lo tomo, llevándolo a su oído contesto el celular y escucho la voz de alex.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"¡Si los acabo de localizar, y he encontrado algo interesante!"

"Entonces reunámonos para que me cuentes los detalles, no me gustaría hablar de este asunto por teléfono"

"Parece que las mentes maestras piensan iguales, también lo tuve en cuenta no nos gustaría que "Alguien se metiera donde no se encuentran sus asuntos", bueno el lugar es el mismo de la otra vez te veré allá a la misma hora"

Cerrando su teléfono, Esdeath empezó hacer una sonrisa malvada como si se tratara de algo divertido, paso todo el día yendo de un lado a otro en su casa pensando mil y una forma de torturarlos, pasando su lengua por la comisura seductoramente haciendo salir su voz extasiada de placer, estaba tratando lo mejor posible de contenerse quería hacerlos pagar, matarlos, hacerlos sufrir como no tenían idea, ella tenía todo preparado para cuando se acercara la hora lo malo es que tenía un tiempo estimulado de cuanto podría aguantar el cuerpo del sujeto que haría llorar hasta la locura.

Se recostó sobre su cama tratando de calmarse un poco era imposible para ella no podía en lo más mínimo calmarse, deseaba tanto que pasaran las horas para ella esto era un eternidad ella contaba los minutos con segundos estaba estresada de tanto esperar, cuando se hizo la hora se vistió tan rápido como pudo volviéndose a colocar lo que llevo esa vez, la misma ropa cargaba y se iría con ella, viajo lo más rápido que pudo al restaurant fuera de la ciudad entro y el ya estaba allí esperándola.

"¡Ho veo que tienes muchas ganas de saber quiénes son esas personas!"- Alex estaba sonriente de ver el entusiasmo de Esdeath por acabarlos tanto así que el mismo se apuró para ver qué sucedería mientras más antes posible era mejor, se podría decir que cuando le llegara a decir iría a escondidas para ver como los acabaría.

"Ahórrate los comentarios, lo que necesito saber ahora es ¿Quiénes son, Donde están y Como se encuentran?"- Esdeath se fue sin rodeos, dejando los puntos en claros ella no estaba allí para tener una charla amigable con nadie en absoluto, sus puntos en común era que ellos disfrutaban la matanza solo eso los coincidían entre ellos y nada más.

"Está bien hacer las cosas rápido, pero si te apresuras demasiado las cosas no podrían salir como quieres, así que abstente un poco a tus movimientos, ¡no queremos que algo nos salga mal!"

"mmm tienes razón en un punto, pero no me digas como debo moverme se cuándo y en qué momento debo acabar con alguien no me conoces lo suficiente para llegarme a decir algo de novatos"- Esdeath con su mano en barbilla se lo dijo con una sonrisa desafiante, parece que lo que le dijo le toco un punto en su mente haciéndola enfadar un poco.

"Bueno la decisión es tuya yo no tengo porque intervenir en tus asuntos, lo que te diré te enojada un poco, para comenzar los que hicieron todo eso a tu novio no fueron más que uno de sus amigos"

Esdeath se sobre salto con eso abriendo un poco sus ojos no pensó que Tatsumi tuviera enemigos que le llegaran hacer eso y no era tanto por ese motivo, la verdadera razón de su asombro era que ellos eran sus amigos y quien podría saber si eran cercanos o no ella todavía no lo sabía, pero eso la comenzaba enojar poco a poco.

"El parece haber tenido un tipo de resentimiento hacia Tatsumi desde hace tiempo, todavía no se los motivos pero buscare información que termine de rellenar lo que quiero saber, su nombre es Syura y parece tener un tipo de odio hacia él, lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que invito a Tatsumi a un callejón con otros dos amigos que todavía no sabemos su nombre estaban con Syura y emboscándole una trampa lo tomaron por la espalda haciendo inmóvil sus movimientos, pasando una navaja por su abdomen para que pasara por una hemorragia masiva, soltándolo lo golpearon por la cabeza para que perdiera la movilidad de su cuerpo y empezaron a golpearlo sin cesar haciendo que la pérdida de sangre sea mayor lo hicieron hasta que vieron que no volvería a responder y cuando se fueron empezó a sufrir de anemia pero llegaste en el momento más indicado y gracias a tu llegada se salvó, esto es solo un resumen pero debió ser peor".

Poco a poco Esdeath empezaba a emanar su enojo a simple vista en su expresión sus ojos brillaban de odio y rabia, Alex se sorprendió un poco al ver la expresión de Esdeath que se estremeció un poco sabía que no podía hacer un movimiento en falso o su cabeza estaría rodando sobre el piso, pasaron los segundos y estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos si quería hacer algo tenía que hacerlo de inmediato.

"Señorita Esdeath, aquí está la demás información que necesita para que los encuentres, pero lo más importante es que hemos encontrando los hábitos, donde están y que harán después, solo es un aproximado pero debido a mi experiencia todo este contenido es 100% utilizable si lo desea seguir"- Alex le entrego unos documentos a Esdeath con un sobre y estaba sellado, ella está un poco intrigada por lo que había dentro del sobre.

"Gracias por su trabajo Alex, le transferiré su pago inmediatamente después de que resuelva este conflicto en el que estoy metida, y por la velocidad de su desempeño estoy pensando en darle un extra si así lo de desea por supuesto"

"No, no tranquila para mí es un gusto estar a su servicios cuando quiera una ayuda no tarde en contactarme"- Alex hizo una reverencia a Esdeath y ella hizo lo mismo se pararon y cada quien tomo su camino, Esdeath de camino a casa paso por una licorería y pidió un cacique un rom típico de Venezuela, mientras regresaba ella lo tomaba en su estado más puro pasándolo por su garganta y sintiendo el ardor del alcohol se podría decir que estaba ahogando sus penas en ella, llegando a casa se recostó en la cama comenzó a sentir los efectos del alcohol empezaba a marearse poco a poco su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería, estaba pensando en que podría hacer no tenía ganas de hacer nada en su momento hasta que pasara por la resaca se podría decir de esa manera, dejando caer la botella al piso se quedó profundamente dormida y se quedó esperando pacientemente hasta que llegara el día y la hora…

Una semana después, la policía no encontraba rastros de los agresores de Tatsumi, estaban tratando todos los medios posibles para localizarlo pero era imposible parecía haber borrado el completo rastro de su existencia por otra parte Esdeath sabía dónde estaban y que estaban haciendo solo estaba esperando pacientemente hasta que llegara su oportunidad, ella era una leona al asecho esperando que su presa bajara la guardia para acabarlos sin ningún tipo de resistencia alguna, ser paciente no era una de sus virtudes pero si era usado para sus pasatiempos favoritos era otra voz.

De acuerdo al informe entregado por Alex en el restaurant afuera de la ciudad, Syura era un vago que estudiaba en la preparatoria igual que Tatsumi, con la diferencia que este era una persona anti social a diferencia de él, después de salir a clase iba con sus otros amigos a prostíbulos donde ellos fumarían y beberían hasta quedar ebrios y finalmente acostarse con las trabajadoras del lugar, también era sospechoso de vender drogas y otros tipos de sustancias peligrosas, además de ser agresivo tiene un comportamiento inmaduro en su totalidad llegando a golpear a uno de sus seguidores solo por haberse quejado de un problema de negocios.

Era lunes y Esdeath sabía que esa noche irían a un bar como acostumbran hacer después de vender las drogas en el mercado negro, Syura estaba sentado en un sillón con dos putas mientras fumaba.

"Ho viejo, la venta de hoy estuvo buena hoy pude ganar mucho dinero"- sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y exhalando él hubo contenido de sus pulmones.

"Señor Syura parece ser que la policía no lo ha encontrado todavía". Uno de los secuaces le dijo a Syura mi j entras el reía como un maniático al escuchar las noticias que tenían para él.

"Chicas lárguense necesito hablar algo en privado"- Syura las mando a quitarse de su camino lo que tenía que decirle a los hombres que trabajaban con él era algo más o menos privado que no todo el mundo podía escuchar.

"Como sabrán el maldito de Tatsumi no sabía con quién estaba hablando, le di su merecido para que vea quien es el rey en esa porquería de preparatoria, le di una buena paliza para que se dé cuenta quien manda la próxima vez que intente desafiarme lo matara de seguro no lo llegue hacer porque me parecía innecesario, además la filosofía para mi es que no hay mejor disciplina en esta vida que el dolor, el recordara la paliza que le proporcione si vuelve a tratar de enfrentarse a mi"- Syura los miraba con una cara desquiciada como si estuviera viendo a alguien que le cayera mal, los otros dos estaban sumamente nervioso cuando él se ponía de esa manera, ellos sabían cuando Syura estaba en ese estado no podía reaccionar racionalmente, se dejaba llevar por los pequeños impulsos en su mente.

"Como sea, me da igual si el muere o no, no es mi problema lo que aquí radica es que estén intentando atraparme por haberlo jodido un rato, ¿Debería dar de baja hasta que las cosas se calmen?"- eso era una pregunta innecesaria para Syura, él sabía que debía mantener un perfil bajo por el momento para no levantar sospecha contra la agresión, pero tampoco debía mantenerlo bajo ya que él estaba en un tipo de liderazgo en el bajo mundo así que tenía que mantenerlos controlados todo el tiempo, tenía que tener un plan mentalizado para poder hacer frente a esta situación sin verse afectado.

Relajándose en el sillón Syura solo pensaba en lo que podía hacer nada se le ocurría en ese momento así que lo dejo para pues, solo se divirtió con sus "Amigos", se acostó con las prostitutas del lugar y luego se paró por un callejón a fumar un cigarrillo para pasar el rato, quería estar solo un momento debía despejarse de todo lo que le molestaba, luego fue a un edificio abandonado donde se reuniría con sus subalternos para hacer la próxima venta de drogas, cuando llego al edificio abandonado se dio cuenta que no había nadie, pero le habían enviado un mensaje de que ya estaban allá, incluso lo habían llamado, entonces no entendía porque no había nadie además las luces estaban totalmente apagadas.

"Esos malditos me están empezando a molestar haciéndome estos juegos ridículos"- Syura estaba cabreado, pensaba que le estaban jugando una broma pero no era así, camino por el pasillo para encontrar el apagador de las luces, cuando poso su mano en el apagador sentía algo viscoso en ella, se preguntaba qué era eso pero no le tomo tanta importancia y presiono el interruptor, al prender las luces sus ojos no creía lo que veía a su alrededor en esa oscura noche, lo que vio le hacía helar la sangre de tal modo que empezó a ponerse nervioso no dejaba de temblar por nada.

Sangre era lo que veía y los cuerpos demacrados de sus amigos yacían en el piso, descuartizados y no podía diferenciar su aparecían ni quien era quien, el que había hecho eso no tenía un corazón en el cuerpo, tuvo que haberlo disfrutado para haber mutilado hasta hacerlos puré literalmente y lo que había en su mano lo viscoso no era más que sangre que escurría entre sus dedos, pegando un grito de miedo y horror intenta salir corriendo pero alguien le frena el paso, pasándole un cuchillo largo y afilado por la pierna lanzándoselo con precisión traspasándolo haciéndolo caer, ya no gritaba de miedo si no de dolor, se preguntaba quien le había lanzado el cuchillo y atravesado la pierna.

Mientras veía entre las sombras a lo lejos se veía una sombra acercándose más y más, con pasos que hacían eco en todo el edificio los pies que seguían caminando lentamente pasaban por los restos de los compañeros salpicando sangre mientras caminaba, él podía notar que la figura se iba haciendo más visible, era una mujer alta, hermosa y con el pelo y sus cejas de color celeste y ojos azules, ella utilizaba ropa de tipo general con mangas largas, un pañuelo azul en el cuello y botas de tacón alto con una camisa descotada haciéndole ver su busto visiblemente y una espada cargada en su mano, no era tanto por su apariencia que Syura estaba asustado era por su aura terrorífica que estaba alrededor de ella lo que le aterraba sus ojos emanaban un odio terrible hasta el punto de asustarte con solo tu mirada, se podía ver que ella tenía sed de sangre.

"Así que ¿tú eres Syura?, un gusto de conocerte mi nombre es Esdeath"- una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro, Syura estaba aterrado no hallaba que hacer en esa situación, empezaba a sudar en descontrol su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo, su test se puso pálida como una sábana blanca, no era el mismo desafiante y arrogante que todos conocían delante de Esdeath, era solo un gato asustado y a punto de ser asesinado por sus manos. Ella estaba emocionada, excitada comenzaba a lamer sus labios seductoramente y mirándolo con una cara de compasión incomprensible, Syura solo podía quedarse mirando sin nada más que hacer que ver su destino final.

"¿¡Quién demonios eres, que es lo que quieres!?, Maldición"-Syura gritando desesperado fue golpeado salvajemente en su abdomen haciéndolo escupir sangre, jadeando de dolor en el suelo su cuerpo no respondía en absoluto.

"Solo déjame decirte una cosa"- acercándose cuidadosamente, se arrodilla en una sola pierna, tomando el cabello de Syura lentamente lo jala con fuerza cerca de su cara, haciendo una mueca de disgusto mira a Esdeath con los ojos entrecerrados no tenía mucha fuerza en su cuerpo la pérdida de sangre era más o menos considerable, era impresionante que no se haya desmayado.

"Syura, sé que eres un traficante de drogas y un vago, te acuestas con prostitutas, chantajeas, te burlas de los demás y si es posible los que te enfrenten los matas si te da la gana, eso podría importarme menos haz lo que te plazca con tu vida ese no es mi problema, el asunto aquí es que has tocado algo que era mío, no entiendo los motivos por los cuales los has hecho pero eso es irrelevante ahora, lo que debería llamar mi atención es como hare para hacerte sentir tanto dolor como sea posible por haberme hecho enojar como nunca antes lo han hecho, ¿Te acuerdas de alguien llamado Tatsumi?"

"No entiendo una mierda de lo que estás hablando, yo no te he hecho nada aun y además porque estas nombrando al bastardo de Tatsumi, ese maldito ahora debería estar enterra… Ahaaaaa"- Syura fue levantado por una fuerza sobre natural y batido contra el suelo con una sola mano, haciendo una grita en el pavimento del edificio, había quedado aturdido por la magnitud del golpe que acabo de recibir.

"Te diré una cosa ahora mismo Syura, si quieres que tu muerte no sea más dolora no nombres a Tatsumi y le digas de esa manera, mi paciencia está al límite y las ganas de masacrarte no me dejan pensar con claridad, te estaba preguntando si conocías a Tatsumi y porque habías hecho eso, pero eso no importa ahora porque al final de todo esto morirás de todas maneras"

"Heeee"- un golpe profundo en el estómago traspasándolo llenando todo el lugar en una fuente de sangre, Syura gritaba de dolor su mente empezó a nublarse ya su resistencia psicología estaba por el piso no iba a poder aguantar otro golpe tan fuerte como ese de nuevo, él pensaba porque todo esto, porque él estaba siendo torturado, no sabía la respuesta ni la sabría porque su hora había llegado mucho antes del tiempo, solo morir y dejar el mundo era la mejor opción él quería ser asesinado para no tener que sufrir la agonía de ser perforado por esa mujer nuevamente.

"Tranquilo, no morirás tan rápido yo no lo permite, cuando traspase tu estomago metí una droga que fue directamente a todo tu sistema, eso sería adrenalina, no importa lo que llores, grites, patalees, o supliques no te desmayaras tan fácilmente y eso hará más excitante y divertido mi trabajo, intenta soportarlo hasta el final"

"¡No por favor, Noooooooo, no quiero morir, por favor perdóname la vida, no quiero esto!"

En el edificio abandonado donde estaban Esdeath y Syura solo podía escucharse sonidos de llanto, dolor, miedo, éxtasis mezclado con el sonido horroroso de huesos quebrarse, la carne siendo perforada ferozmente sin cesar, dentro del edificio en un cuarto, Esdeath estaba masacrándolo como ninguna persona cuerda lo haría, mientras ella desmembraba cada parte de su cuerpo, Esdeath se regocijaba de placer y alegría, pasando la punta de la lengua por sus dedos se podía apreciar una expresión de sádica pervertida que amaba torturar personas, lo más inhumano era encarnado en ella, era la personificación de la maldad oculta de un ser humano, durante horas lo apuñalo, destrozo, despellejo, quebró hasta que no había nada más que destruir, yacía delante de ella un cadáver demacrado de lo que quedaba de Syura estaba en el piso, su cuerpo parecía haber sido lanzado por un triturador no podía diferencia su apariencia de antes con la de ahora.

Era una noche fría y Esdeath estaba mirando hacia afuera en la ventana de aquel edificio, cubierto de sangre y mirando hacia el vacío, su vista estaba centrada en las estrellas del cielo, a pesar de ser una sádica y cruel ser humano eso no podía quitarle la belleza de su maldad, su sadismo hacía de ella juego con su belleza eso estaba dentro de su personalidad y nadie podía cambiarlo por más que quisieran, el viento soplaba fuertemente meciendo su hermoso pelo celeste, con la oscuridad hacia tono con su hermoso cabello y ojos, haciendo una maldad tan cruel y preciosa a su vez, donde mirar sus ojos era caer en una prisión en el vacío de su mirada donde escapar era imposible, esto era ella realmente en su más profundo ser, esto era en realidad lo que su apariencia ocultaba…

Pasaron días, Esdeath no había ido a visitar a Tatsumi debido a los sucesos anteriores a aquella noche, un trabajador reviso el edificio abandonado porque iba hacer demolido para reconstruirlo y hacer un centro comercial, caminado por los pisos del edificio encontró el cuerpo demacrado de Syura con los otros subordinados de él, el trabajador al ver esto llama al cuerpo de seguridad de la ciudad, la policía no encontró rastros del culpable sobre el asesinato de Syura y lo catalogaron como una venganza de sus subordinados hacia él, ya que era un vándalo y un asesino del bajo mundo cerraron el caso y no buscaron más pisas sobre el incidente de ese día, para la policía era una alegría era una alimaña menos en el mundo, Esdeath miraba las noticias y sonrió por su gran trabajo en el edificio. Alex uno de los que contrato la Esdeath vio la escena después de que ella se fue, y estaba encantado por su gran magnifico limpiado de basura, con una sonrisa maliciada miraba cada parte de la habitación manchada en sangre, aplaudiendo por tal increíble espectáculo, estaba totalmente impresionado quien iba a pensar de que una belleza como esa fuera una persona tan sádica y cruel con las personas que no le importaran lo más mínimo era alguien de temer por su puesto.

Esdeath se había puesto, un vestido hasta la mitad de sus muslos de color negro con algunos trazos de flores trasparentes en ellos haciendo ver algunas partes de su esbelto y seductor cuerpo, con una blusa de botones que llegaba hasta su cintura de color blanco de tela ligera solo para taparse de la luz del sol, y fue a ver a Tatsumi al hospital, tenía días sin verlo para ella eso la hacía sentir mal, dejar a su amado por días cuando está en sus peores momentos era horrible, llego al hospital y pidió ver al paciente.

"Buenos días, podría decirme ¿En qué habitación está el paciente Tatsumi?"

"Buenos días, el paciente lo retiraron de cuidados intensivos ya está mejor parece ser que despertó hace unos días atrás, si quiere ir a verlo tiene que ir a la habitación 18 del tercer piso"

"Muchas gracias"- dando reverencia a la recepcionista se retiró hacia donde se encontraba Tatsumi, estaba caminando con prisa, estaba alegre, feliz, no podía expresar los sentimientos que sentía con palabras, solo quería llegar rápido hacia donde estaba el y abrazarlo y darle todo el amor que sentía, no había podido expresar todo su afecto debido a todo lo que había pasado esas últimas semanas. Entrando a la habitación vio a un Tatsumi levemente sentado en la camilla mirando por la ventana, Esdeath no pudo terminar de reaccionar cuando ya estaba corriendo a toda prisa abrazarlo, su cuerpo se movió por reflejo al ver a Tatsumi frente a ella se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, ya nada importaba más en la vida que estar junto a él, volver a estar a su lado era todo lo que ella quería no necesitaba nada más.

"Tatsumi me alegra que estés bien, han pasado tantos días sin tenerte entre mis brazos, ya no podía soportar más estar lejos de ti, quería verte, abrazarte, besarte y decirte cuanto te amo, no quiero que te alejes de nuevo de mi lado, quédate conmigo"- Esdeath, dijo todo lo que sentía las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos no podía contener más emociones, dejo escapar todo lo que mantuvo guardado durante todo esos días que Tatsumi estaba en coma, alejándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos colocando su mano en su mejilla dándole una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y alegría se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, solo quería verlo sentirlo eso era lo que estaba buscando y no había podido conseguir.

Tatsumi solo podía verla sorprendido no sabía que responder en ese momento, Esdeath pensó que lo había dejado sin palabras pero la verdad es que era más horrible de lo que parecía. Tatsumi tomo la mano de Esdeath y la alejo de su cara, estaba un poco consternada por la aptitud de Tatsumi, la miro a los ojos y le pregunto.

"Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tatsumi estaba viendo a Esdeath fijamente a los ojos sin apartarlos de ella, a pesar de verla una y otra vez no podía recordarla ni por más mínimo que fuera, por otra parte ella lo veía con ojos lloros y confusos, la tensión y el ambiente eran muy fuerte y pesado no encontraban la manera de hablarse uno al otro, por otra parte Tatsumi estaba intrigado por la belleza de persona que estaba delante de él, se sentía encantado por la hermosa mirada celeste que tenía.

"¿No me recuerdas?"- Esdeath le preguntaba con vaciamiento en su voz, estaba muy asustada y atemorizada de que le respondiera como ella estaba pensando, al preguntarle estaba rezando porque sus pensamientos no se hicieran realidad, quería pensar que todo esto era una mentira y él le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, solo se quedó esperando impacientemente su respuesta, ella solo podía tragar saliva.

"No sé cómo decirlo, me gustaría decirte que te recuerdo, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sé quiénes son mis padres"- Tatsumi respondió con incomodidad en su voz, él tampoco sabía que hacer solo podía quedarse viéndola sin nada más que decirle a ella, por otra parte Esdeath estaba destrozada por dentro tanto que ha hecho ella para ayudarlo y amarlo como ella puede y no todo salió al final como ella quería.

"Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, aquella vez que dijiste que no me dejarías, esa vez que dijiste que me amabas, todas esas cosas las has olvidado, ¡me has olvidado!, ya yo no sé qué hacer para que te quedes conmigo"- Esdeath estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas de dolor, Tatsumi estaba impactado al escuchar todas esas palabras salir de su boca, el mismo se sentía mal al hacerla llorar de esa manera pero que más podía hacer el, mientras el no pudiera recordar que podía hacer.

"Yo lo siento, lo que pasa es que… Ahhhhh"- Tatsumi empezó a quedarse de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tanto era el dolor que presiono su cabeza con sus dos manos tratando de pararlo, Esdeath ve esto y rápidamente llamaba al médico, llega lo más rápido que puede y empieza a tratarlo colocándole un sedante para que los dolores no empeoraran y se empezaran a calmar, Tatsumi volvió a quedar dormido debido a la droga anestésica, ya estaba más tranquilo por otra parte Esdeath solo podía quedarse mirándolo de esa manera ella no podía hacer nada más que eso.

"El paciente ya está mejor, como le he dicho anteriormente parece que la amnesia empezó como me lo temía solo recemos para que sea temporal, por otra parte la razón del dolor de su cabeza, fue porque su cerebro se estaba viendo forzado a tratar de recordarle pero como contramedida de esta, el dolor fue producido indudablemente"- el doctor hablo con Esdeath de lo que le sucedía a Tatsumi, ella no pudo hacer más que aceptarlo y se retiró. Empezó a caminar por todos lados tratando de despejar su mente, durante todas estas semanas no hacía más que preguntarse ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿No puedo hacer nada más?, una y otra vez se lo preguntaba y la respuesta no llegaba a ella de ninguna manera.

Se hizo la noche, ella estaba desgastada mental y físicamente no quería saber nada por el día de hoy, estaba pensando en ir a la preparatoria mañana para tratar de despejar su mente por los acontecimientos ocurridos durante estas semanas, que no la han dejado dormir por muchos días y el insomnio le estaba empezando a pegar fuerte, saludo sus padres, ceno con ellos y les mostro la sonrisa que ella siempre mostraba, hablo con ello sobre temas cotidianos y les explico de su amigo Tatsumi y porque se había comportado de esa manera con ellos y estaba ausente en la casa, ella no podía decirle a ellos que tenía una relación con el debido a la influencia de su padre, él es muy celoso con Esdeath hasta el punto de mandarlos a asesinar si es posible para que no llegaran a tocar a su hija.

Después de la charla la madre de Esdeath se paró y se retiró limpiando la mesa y llevando los platos a lavar, por otra parte ella se retiró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta no quería que nadie entrara a molestarla por ahora, ella solo se recostó de la puerta y se tumbó hacia abajo, apretando su pecho con todas su fuerzas empezó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo, ¿tan sensible se había vuelto después de haber conocido a Tatsumi?, ¿Haber conocido el amor fue una buena idea?, no sabía cómo responder a las dudas de su mente, había llegado a un laberinto donde no podía encontrar salida, dentro de su mente estaba en un vacío sin escapatoria y morir era la única salida.

"Porque me has olvidado. Tatsumi, yo te amo demasiado para dejarte no quiero que me olvides, para mi eres lo más importante. Ahhh"- ella gritaba entre sollozos, estaba soltando todo el dolor que llevaba en su corazón, expulsaba todo el sufrimiento que llevaba en su espalda, todas las cosas que ella tenía la estaba expulsando con sus gritos y lágrimas, hasta el punto de no poder llorar más quedo tendida en el piso hasta quedarse dormida.

En la preparatoria, Esdeath estaba en su asiento correspondiente viendo las clases del profesor, como siempre todo era perfecto e iba sin problemas dentro del instituto pero fuera de él era un tema completamente diferente, ella pensaba si podría superarlo más adelante. Saliendo del salón de clases y empezando a caminar por el pasillo como siempre todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando por su exquisita belleza azulada, bajando por la escalera se encontró con Run que estaba leyendo un libro de poesía y escribiendo con la plumilla que siempre tenía sobre la oreja.

"Buenos días Presidenta, ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?"- Run se inclinó cortésmente hacia ella, y Esdeath le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomo su tono de superioridad cuando ella siempre se encontraba con ellos en el instituto.

"Hola Run, es raro verte por aquí a estas horas, en este momento acabo de salir clases y me dirijo hacia la casa, por otra parte ¿Qué haces tú por aquí a estas horas, no deberías estar en la biblioteca?"- Run miro de reojo a Esdeath, ella sabía que significaba cuando él la miraba de esa manera, parece que paso por la escalera de "casualidad" y vio a Esdeath salir en ese momento, ella lo miro con una mirada que quería saber lo que tenía que decirle lo antes posible esto no era algo bueno a la final, parece que iban a empezar los problemas y tenía que estar informada cuanto antes pero debido a los acontecimientos anteriores ella no pudo saberlo.

Salieron del instituto rápidamente a una cafetería, una hermosa cafetería elegante con las mesas de madera muy bien cuidado y recién pintado y le daba ese toque nuevo a mesas usadas por años en ese lugar, donde la iluminación era perfecta para hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo sin quedarse por la luz, y los que trabajaban en ese lugar llevaban un traje clásico de cantinero muy exquisito y usaban poco perfume para no incomodar el aroma del café y el gusto de los clientes, Esdeath siempre venía a este lugar cada vez que necesitaba descansar un rato en sus horas libres, y como tiene ventas para la vista exterior podía ver como pasaban las personas y los automóviles mientras ella tomaba su café de capuchino.

Llego una camarera de cabello plateado con ojos verdes preciosos con una bandeja entre sus brazos e inclinándose glamorosamente hacia ellos, Esdeath conocía muy bien a esta señorita ya que ella era la preferida por Esdeath cada vez que venía a este lugar, su nombre era maría y estaba a su servicio en esa tarde.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Esdeath y el caballero presente, ¿Que necesitan?"- mirándolos con una dulce sonrisa les pregunta.

"María lo de siempre por favor"- Esdeath siempre tenía un menú presente cada vez que iba a ese lugar, además para no entrar en alocados pedidos pidió lo mismo para que sea rápido y conciso sobre todo cuando tenían que hablar sobre algo delicado y para que no fueran sospechosos tenían que pedir algo en conjunto.

"¿Y para el caballero?"

"Yo pido lo mismo, muchas gracias"

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos, Esdeath y Run miraban hacia afuera mientras esperaban pacientemente, por otra parte ella estaba intrigada por lo que iba a decirle cuando Run la miraba a ella de esa manera es que las cosas iban a ponerse horribles, no podía pasarse nada por su cabeza porque su mente estuvo ocupada en otro lugar y después de haber terminado sus asuntos seguía ajetreada a pesar de haber terminado con todo, aun así su estado emocional no es muy bueno que digamos debido a la amnesia de Tatsumi esto la hacía sentir horrible al no recordarla, así que pensó que debía mantener su mente distraída para que no le afectara más de lo normal pero era extremadamente difícil al final. María se acercó a ellos con dos café y unas galletas pequeñas con jalea de fresa para acompañar a degustar mientras conversaba lo sucedido.

"Y ¿Qué pasa ahora?"- Esdeath rompió el hielo y le pregunto directamente a Run quería llegar al grano lo antes posible.

"Todo esto se está volviendo peligroso, sabes que hay grupos de delincuentes en el instituto cierto, como sabrás en varios institutos después de la muerte de Syura las bandas escondidas en el instituto y fuera de ella están buscando matar al que le hizo eso a él, sabes de alguien que haya estado involucrado en tal incidente"- Run estaba diciendo con preocupación la causa de esto es que puede que empiecen a amenazar a los estudiantes que no saben nada de nada, Run al decirle esto a Esdeath tenía la esperanza de que ella tuviera algo de información con lo relacionado a ese tema tan delicado, se le quedo mirando con una mirada seria esperando su respuesta.

"Solo supe de que alguien los asesino en un edificio abandonado, ahí es donde ellos hacían sus reuniones para las ventas de drogas en el bajo mundo, y eso es todo lo que se, lo siento no puedo ayudarte habría que buscar más información al respecto sobre ello"- Esdeath se lo dijo de la manera más convincente posible, pero al final ella sabía toda la verdad porque ella era la responsable del asesinato de Syura, pero no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de este secreto estaría en problemas si alguien se llegara a enterar de lo sucedido, por otra parte le parecía muy divertido excitante todo esto porque podría usarlo como provecho para matar a mas asesinos y divertirse con ellos.

"Todo esto sucedió porque Syura había tenido una discusión de un tal Tatsumi"- Esdeath abrió los ojos de sorpresa al oír su nombre hasta tal punto que empezó a impacientarse por preguntar que sabía Run de Tatsumi. Ella se quedó mirándolo con ojos interrogativos y comenzó a pensar de cómo debería lanzarle la pregunta de qué sabe sobre él.

"¿Quién es ese hombre llamado Tatsumi?"

"Investigue sobre eso, parece ser que es un estudiante que se pelea con esas bandas, suele ser muy tranquilo pero no le gusta que lo intimiden tiene una actitud pasiva para que parezca que es muy débil, pero su trabajo en realidad es luchar entre las sombras es decir acaba a sus enemigos cuando están inofensivos se podría decir que mata por la espalda, pero parece que Syura sabía de esto y lo tomo desprevenido con dos secuaces que se hacían pasar por sus amigos"- Run le comento todo lo que sabía con toda la seriedad posible.

Esdeath estaba impactada por todo esto como es posible de que ella es una de las personas más cercana hacia él y no sabía de esto, estaba muy enojada y frustrada por haber escuchado eso, Tatsumi le ocultaba cosas y él no se las decía ¿Por qué?, y lo más increíble es que era un peleador en el bajo mundo y cuando lo conoció era tan dócil como un gato. Esto era muy extraño donde pareciera que lo miraras él debía tener un motivo en específico porque hacia todo eso.

"Como sea solo vine advertirte que debes tener cuidado, más tarde te enviare la lista de las personas que están por todos los posibles sospechosos aquí en el instituto hay que tener cuidado con ellos"- Run lo decía más serio de lo normal por otra parte Esdeath no podía hacer nada ella solo asintió de acuerdo con él, lo más importante ahora era saber más de Tatsumi a la final ella no lo conocía en absoluto y eso la tenía bastante intrigada al respecto, debía saber absolutamente todo porque él le pertenecía absolutamente a ella.

"Bueno ya que me has dicho todo lo importante, ¿por qué no conversamos un rato antes de que nos vayamos a casa?"

"No tengo ningún tipo de problema con eso"- con una sonrisa Run asiente al pedido de Esdeath y ambos se ponen a conversar un rato…

* * *

Ahora Esdeath debe tratar de saber ¿Qué harán esos tipos?, eso es una pregunta incoherente si te pones a pensar un poco, lo que quieren es la venganza de Syura por haber sido eliminado tan horriblemente, la pregunta que ella debería plantearse buscar es ¿Quiénes son?, pero no podía hacerlo porque estaba en una crisis emocional aunque ella empleara todo lo que pudiera para encontrarlos, no podría ya que siempre se mantendría pensando en Tatsumi todo el tiempo, entonces como podía hacerlo, la respuesta era simple era llamar a su "amigo" Alex que le ayudara con este tipo de investigación y era uno de los mejores en su tipo. Solo estaba pensando en si Tatsumi la recordaría, ella estuvo pensando horas en que pasara más adelante estaba demasiado ansiosa para esperar, ya no quería esperar más, siempre cuando estaba tratando de estar con el había problemas o estaba ocupada, siempre hubo algo que la alejara del así sea por ratos, a la final nunca estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo.

Esdeath estaba en una plaza sentada en un banco con las piernas cruzadas de que haría era el atardecer, mientras comía un helado pensaba y pensaba una y otra vez, tenía que tener algo ideado si iban tras de ella y si era así los esperaría para acabarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos sin contemplación. Sentada todavía en la banca podía ver como todas las parejas estaban tomadas de las manos mirándose fijamente a los ojos y diciéndose cuanto se amaban otros hablan de temas de su interés y compartían tiempo juntos y se reían de lo gracioso que el otro contara o se llegara a equivocar explicando algo, donde entre cada una de las parejas que pasaban por allí había un mundo distinto alrededor de solo ellos dos, Esdeath mira hacia abajo y ve su propia mano moviendo sus dedos siente la necesidad de calidez, ella comienza a viajar al pasado no mucho tiempo atrás, donde estaba entre los brazos de Tatsumi sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, donde sucedían besos apasionados donde sus labios eran llenados de saliva que provenían de sus bocas. Hay en el cuarto de Esdeath todos los sentidos eran inútiles delante de ellos dos solo había la necesidad de tacto, donde una caricia provocaba que el cuerpo se estremeciera, los gemidos más sensuales, el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaban entre sí provocando que ambos estuvieran empalagados, donde solo la fuerza, los gritos, las quejas y el placer eran el plato principal en esa noche.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Esdeath se abraza a si misma soltando un pequeño gemido, tenía frio, soledad, tristeza, sus ojos empezaban a tonarse cristalinos mientras pasaba el tiempo, esto la estaba matando lentamente, antes nunca había conocido el amor de una persona así que en esos tiempos ella cuando estaba por ahí viendo a las parejas no le afectaba en lo absoluto porque pensó que era innecesario, pero ahora después de probar el amor, el cariño, y el cuerpo de una persona comenzó acostumbrarse a eso hasta el punto de necesitarlo todos los días a cada hora. Ya era adicta a Tatsumi y no podía superarlo aunque quisiera, él era su primer amor y olvidarlo era totalmente imposible, al no tenerlo a su lado sentía una enorme depresión que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, ya no quería estar sola al encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, sus ideas, sus pensamientos, todo era más divertido, pero ahora ya no tenía nada que sostener con sus manos.

Regresando a casa, mirando el piso y caminando lenta y desganadamente, ella no tenía ánimos para seguir adelante, algo le faltaba a su vida y no sabía si podría recuperarlo. Abriendo la puerta de la casa entre y la cierra lentamente, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, abre y la cierra se desviste y queda en una pequeña camisa quedando hasta su abdomen dejando ver ligeramente sus pechos y quitándose la parte de abajo se puso unos pequeños shorts que quedaban solo un poco más debajo de su trasero, se lanza en la cama boca abajo y empieza a derramar lágrimas lentamente, todo esto la estaba haciendo vulnerable y sentimental, todo lo que viera le hacía recordar a él, su olor, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su rostro absolutamente todo. Había llamado al doctor antes de ir a clases ella había pedido su número para estar informada sobre él, respondiendo gustosamente a la llamada de Esdeath, el doctor le había dicho de que Tatsumi estaba recuperándose lentamente, y por suerte recordaba a su familia pero no la recordaba a ella, tal vez el impacto del golpe solo le borro algo de su memoria y por eso sucedía todo esto, pero dentro del corazón había un dolor indescriptible, ella no deseaba esto, porque la parte que debía ser eliminada era donde estaban sus recuerdos con ella, entonces al final el, ¿tiempo que pasaron juntos no significo nada?, todas esas palabras dedicadas, los besos, los abrazos y los detalles no valieron de nada, ¿Fue un tiempo perdido?.

Tenía miedo de ir de nuevo, tenía terror de que le volviera a decir de que no la recordaba, ella tomaba las sabanas apretándolas tan fuerte como podía, ya no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse ahora, quería contar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, necesitaba un compañero a su lado para compartir los momentos, era así de desafortunada su vida, ella pensaba de que todo lo que sucedía es que así era su destino y debería seguirlo. No era eso, solo que llego su momento para pasar por un momento desafortunado, ella sabía que más adelante le iría mejor pero quería que llegara lo antes posible, ya no soportaba estar sola, la soledad era algo que ya no quería tocar más. Para poder despejar su mente aunque fuera un poco se paró enfrente de la ventana para contemplar el resplandor de la luna.

A esa misma hora en el hospital de la ciudad, un paciente recién dado de alta con amnesia estaba acostado en su cama, acaba de llegar con su familia ya se sentía mucho mejor, el doctor les había dicho que así estaba muy bien para regresar a casa, mirando por la venta la hermosa luna que brillaba en la intensidad de la noche junto con las estrellas del universo, Tatsumi estaba mirando fijamente el color azul de la noche y le recordaba a cierta persona que el había olvidado.

Poniéndose a pensar sin descansar quería saber la molestia que había en su corazón, tomando su pecho con la mano sentía un ligero dolor y crecía gradualmente cada vez que recordaba a la chica que había estado con el cuándo despertó, al pensar en ella Tatsumi solo tenía ganas de amarla con todo su ser y no volverse a separar jamás, él no se podía explicar estos sentimientos por una persona que no conocía, pero é se puso a pensar ¿Quién era ella?, eso era una incógnita que no podía responder y le molestaba dentro de su ser en lo más profundo del había la necesidad de buscarla sin descansar, encontrarla y solo estar allí para ella.

"Maldición porque no puedo recordar nada, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Cómo se llama?"- mordiéndose los labios por la rabia hasta el punto de gotear sangre, exhalando tratando de calmarse un poco la noche era fría, el aire helado de esa noche hacia poner pesados los parpados de Tatsumi, él quería que fuera de día lo más rápido posible para poder preguntar al doctor si sabía algo de ella, necesitaba saber las respuestas a sus preguntas y estaba desesperado por saberlas. No él no esperaría más, algo dentro de su mente le pedía abandonar la habitación y dejarse guiar por el instinto, mientras el más pensaba inconscientemente se iba levantando voluntariamente de la cama, y empezó a caminar fuera de la casa.

Saliendo le había dicho a sus padres que quería saldría a caminar por su propia cuenta, empezó a correr poco a poco jadeando su voz por el cansancio, el corría a toda prisa solo para poder alcanzarla, no podía explicarlos con palabras solo él sabía que iba en la dirección correcta, estaba empezando a nevar en esa noche tan fría, pero él no se detenía, él debía ver a esa persona fuera como fuera, tenía que saber que había detrás de todo esto que sentía. Corriendo casi llegando al destino que le esperaba, por la velocidad que iba se resbala y cae en el piso cerca, Esdeath pudo ver a lo lejos a una silueta de una persona que acaba de caer al piso, estaba fijándose lo más que podía pero no podía reconocerlo y debido a que estaba comenzando a llover se le hacía muy difícil ver.

"¿Quién es ese?, está loco para correr por ahí a estas horas y sobre todo cuando ha empezado a llover"- Esdeath solo se le que mirando sin hacer nada, no sabía quién era, así que porque iría hacia allá.

Por otra parte, Tatsumi le faltaba el aliento tratando de pararse desesperadamente, no podía su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería, su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse rápidamente por la gran llovizna, a lo lejos mirando con los ojos entrecerrados pudo ver la silueta de una mujer de cabello celeste y ojos azules, trato de sacar fuerzas de donde no había y comenzaba a llover más y más pero era imposible, cayéndose de rodillas, trataba de gritar pero se había quedado sin aliento por haber corrido tanto, ella estaba cerrando la ventana que abrió hace unos momentos porque si no lo hacía entraría agua en su cuarto y sería una verdadera molestia, ella se alejaba cada vez más y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, necesitaba hacer algo lo antes posible pero ¿Cómo?, trato de forzar su voz para ver si podía gritar pero no podía, con más fuerzas grito pero el sonido era distorsionado por las fuerzas del viento así que la fuerza de su sonido era muy bajo para que llegara a los oídos de ella. Tatsumi estaba empezando a perder la calma gradualmente, esto era horrible gritar con todas tus fuerzas y que nadie las escuchara era terrible.

La temperatura descendía cada vez más y sus manos comenzaban a congelarse su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante nada, debido a que no estaba totalmente recuperado las heridas todavía estaban presentes en su cuerpo, Esdeath terminado de cerrar escucho un sonido, quedando petrificada por el impacto de este, al escucharlo sus ojos comenzaban a tonarse cristalinos, empezaba a temblar su corazón palpitaba con más fuerzas que nunca. Salió corriendo a toda prisa en poca ropa abrió la puerta de su casa, y a toda prisa se dispuso a salir, su corazón y mente le daban una corazonada de que lo que ella había escuchado no era una mentira.

"¡ESDEATH!"

Mojando su cuerpo Esdeath se para quedando fuera de su casa, girando a los lados escucho su nombre proviniendo de la boca de la persona que estaba tirado en el piso, la lluvia se hacía más intensa, el viento se hacía más fuerte y el frio era cada vez más terrible, tanto así era que la fuerza con que pegaban las gotas al cuerpo dolían gradualmente, ella no podía ver perfectamente pero fuera como fuera lo reconocería tan solo con su olor, era Tatsumi que estaba gritando desesperadamente para llamarla.

Esdeath estaba ansiosa, alegre, muy feliz, el había venido desde tan lejos solo para verla y en esas condiciones, su corazón se calentaba, con tan solo verlo recupero los ánimos que perdió debido a estos días, corriendo con los ojos medio abiertos, hacia donde Tatsumi, empapándose toda de agua se dirigió hacia donde estaba el.

"¡TATSUMI!"- Esdeath grito a todo pulmón, necesitaba recogerlo lo antes posible, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, llegando hacia donde se encontraba el, lo tomo entre sus brazos levantándolos un poco, mirándose fijamente uno al otro, en una noche con un viento tan frio y una lluvia abismal, pegaron sus labios sin contenerse, Esdeath estaba liberando todo el estrés que tenía en ese beso abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, Tatsumi le correspondió del mismo modo, ya no querían separarse ni por un instante.

"¡Tonto!, ¿Por qué vienes ahora?, venir aquí con esta lluvia es un suicidio"- Esdeath le decía entre lágrimas de felicidad, Tatsumi solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa, él no podía hablar debido a que se estaba sintiendo mal, el solo pudo besarla nuevamente no quería decirle nada, el solo quería expresar lo que sentía en su corazón, las palabras en ese momento era innecesario, Esdeath levantando a Tatsumi caminando lento lo llevo adentro de su casa, metiéndolo lentamente sin que sus padres no se dieran cuenta en su cuarto, lo dejo solo hay un rato solo por un momento y se dirigió a la sala de su casa a limpiar el agua que había sido derramada en el piso por las pisadas.

Volviendo rápidamente a su cuarto, solo pudieron quedar parados mirándose fijamente uno al otro sin decir nada, trataban de calmar sus impulsos un poco para poder decir porque estaban en esa situación, era extremadamente difícil formar una palabra en momentos como esos. Tatsumi tomo a Esdeath de los brazos y la coloco contra el piso, ella no podía reaccionar ante nada solo dejo que pasara lo que tenía que pasar no impediría nada de lo que sucediera.

Solo besándose entre jadeos, más y más eran consumidos por el amor que se necesitaban, mojados en el suelo se acariciaban desesperadamente ser tiernos era algo innecesario por el momento, estaban desesperados por tomarse uno del otro y nada les impediría hacerlo.

Tatsumi rasgo la pequeña camisa que poseía Esdeath, dejando expuestos esos bellos montículos con aureolas rosadas y provocativas, dándole pequeños besos lentos y tiernos por su mejilla bajando lentamente por su cuello pasando hacia su clavícula mordisqueo cuidadosamente para que no sea doloroso pero tan poco dulce, lo suficiente para dejar una pequeña marca de que él estuvo ahí, Esdeath se ruborizaba cada vez que Tatsumi posaba sus labios por su piel blanca de porcelana mientras daba un gemido pequeño y seductor, Tatsumi pasaba su lengua por el pezón de Esdeath haciéndola estremecer cada vez más y más, masajeando sus pechos mientras le besaba cada parte de su pecho, dándole un pequeño chupón o una lamida que daban ganas de hacerlo todavía más.

Tatsumi lentamente bajaba por su abdomen seguidamente de sus besos tiernos, desabrocha el botón del pequeño shorts de Esdeath y con su boca baja el cierre, con ojos deseosos deseaba ver que había detrás de todas estas prendas que llevaba puesta, quería verla como dios la trajo al mundo, Esdeath ayudando un poco a Tatsumi levanta las piernas delicadamente mientras el subía el shorts quedando solamente en bragas.

"Parece que lo deseas, puedo ver que estas muy mojada"- Tatsumi le susurra estas palabras a Esdeath con suavidad en su oído haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente por decirle eso.

"¡Cállate!, hace semanas que no lo hacemos es obvio que este así"- Esdeath le contesta con vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada de que alguien le hablara de esa manera así que se revelo cuando Tatsumi trato de ponerse al mando en esto.

Antes de que Tatsumi le quitara las bragas a Esdeath y probara la deliciosa miel que estaba en camino, ella recogiendo su pierna la impulsa hacia el abdomen de Tatsumi lanzándolo más o menos lejos cayendo y gimiendo con dolor por la fuerza de este, lanzándose quedando encima de él, toma su cuello y lo aprieta con fuerza haciendo que el gimiera de dolor y falta de aire.

"No te creas la gran cosa solo porque tomaste la iniciativa, la única dominante en esta relación y que lleva las riendas ¡Soy yo!"- con una mirada aterradora y voz afilada le dedica estas palabras a Tatsumi, el por reflejo asiente por el miedo que infundía ella en él.

"Déjame decirte una cosa"- acercándose a su oído, se escuchaba la inhalación de su nariz y el aliento de su voz.

"Hoy no te dejare ir aunque quieras, he estado esperando tanto para tenerte así para mí y para que sepas, ¡tú y yo tenemos orgasmos pendientes y me urge cobrarte!"- con esta última frase pasa su lengua fría por la oreja de Tatsumi dejándola viscosa, con una sonrisa sádica y pervertida Esdeath lo mira con ojos deseosos.

"Además"-Levantándose y quedando encima de Tatsumi.

"La única que tiene el derecho hacer esto soy yo"- clavando las uñas en la camisa de Tatsumi la perfora llegando hasta la piel ligeramente, rasgándola toda haciéndola pedazos, haciendo que quedaran marcas de las uñas de Esdeath en el pecho y abdomen de Tatsumi colocándose de color rojo por rasgar la piel, Tatsumi gime de dolor por esto, parece que fue una mala idea el hacerle el chulo mientras ella estaba indefensa, hoy parece que Esdeath estaba descontrolada totalmente y el no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, empieza a besarlo con desesperación y violentamente como si se tratara de comerse un dulce a toda prisa, ella estaba expulsando toda la contención que tenía por el en esas semanas que no estuvo con ella, por fin podría liberarse de todo ese estrés sexual que tenía y ahí estaba la persona indicada.

Bajando hasta la parte de la cintura de Tatsumi, ella pone su lengua en la parte de abajo del ombligo y la recorre hasta llegar a su cuello y nuevamente a su cara dándole un beso apasionado de lengua, entrelazándolas entre si se mezclaban sus fluidos dando sonidos lascivos. Tatsumi acaricia la mejilla a Esdeath mientras ella tiene su frente pegada a él.

"Soy tan feliz de estar contigo no quiero alejarme de ti, yo ya estoy adicto a ti y no puedo alejarme por más que pueda no puedo dejar de pensar por un segundo y no haber estado contigo en estos días me estaba matando"- Tatsumi se le salía las lágrimas al decir estas palabras, Esdeath de igual forma estaba feliz de estar con el verlo de esa forma hacia que ella se enamorada cada vez más.

"Si yo también, he estado corriendo una y otra vez por todos lados, por fin encontré a la persona indicada y estoy muy feliz de saber que seas tú, por eso hagamos que cada momento que vivamos sea único, tu y yo hasta el final".

Para ellos no había nada que superar este momento entre los dos, esto iba más allá del afecto y el deseo por el cuerpo del otro, esto era amor puro y verdadero y ellos habían conseguido su persona indicada. Tatsumi y Esdeath se levantan del piso y la lleva hacia la cama carga como una princesa, mirándose con ojos de amor incondicional compartían un beso mientras la llevaba, recostándola dulcemente en ella comienza a darle besos desde su cuello hasta su parte intima haciéndola sonrojar mientras se estremece, bajando con sus dientes las bragas húmedas que ella poseía pudo ver a la vista la miel que se desbordaba de ese lugar precioso.

Mirándola un poco con detenimiento saca su lengua ya viscosa a causa de tal belleza vista, traza desde la parte de abajo hasta donde está el clítoris de Esdeath, haciendo que ella gimiera por el placer que este le provocara, Tatsumi la mía todos los jugos que se desbordaban de Esdeath haciéndola estremecerse con más fuerza, él ponía todo el entusiasmo de hacerla sentir bien en todos los sentidos hasta hacerla desmayar, mientras más fuerte y con más rapidez lo hacia Esdeath mas apretaba las sabanas de la cama, tanto así que incluso precioso la cabeza de Tatsumi entre su intimidad con su pierna apretándolo con fuerza no podía resistirlo por más tiempo.

"Tatsumi… ya no… aguanto más, me corro"- a punto de terminar, convulsiona mientras se viene con intensidad.

"Eso… estuvo… increíble"- con voz extasiada le da su agradecimiento a Tatsumi.

Aflojando sus piernas y la sabana de la cama, ella ya no podía seguir debido al exaltación que tuvo hace unos segundos debido al sexo oral hecho por Tatsumi, Esdeath se gira hacia un lado quedando bocabajo con una pierna levantada mientras tiene su cabeza en una almohada.

"Déjame descansar… un poco, no puedo mover bien mis piernas"- exhausta cierra los ojos para descansar un poco y seguir más adelante, pero primero tenía que recobrar las fuerzas que perdió.

Tatsumi se va gateando hacia donde está, recostándose encima de ella y abrazándola por la costilla y pasando su mano por sus dos pechos y la otra puesta en la cama para que lo sostuviera, acercándose a su oído susurrando.

"hoy parece que no vas a descansar porque no voy a permitirlo… te hace sentir bien… toda… la noche"- susurrándole con voz excitada. Tomándola con firmeza para que no se saliera de sus brazos, solo pone la punta y lo mete todo de una vez sin fuerza, Esdeath tomada desprevenida abre los ojos, vuelve a tomar las sabanas entre sus dedos y grita un gemido.

"¡Ah! ... Tatsumi… te… dije… que te ¡detuvieras!.. Hazme caso maldición"- Esdeath jadeando con pasión mientras Tatsumi le da con más fuerza y rapidez.

Esdeath solo jadeaba mientras Tatsumi tomaba el control de su cuerpo, empujando una y otra vez haciéndola gritar más fuerte, era tanto la estimulación producida por su miembro que las paredes de su parte intima lo apretaban con fuerza jalándolo hacia adentro haciéndolo imposible de sacar.

"Estas… muy apretada"- Tatsumi quejándose por la lujuria que le transmitía Esdeath por apretarlo con fuerza.

"Cállate… Ah, Ah, Ah… tonto… todo esto es tu culpa… hiiii"- tratando de pronunciar palabras por la calentura que sentía.

Tatsumi mientras le estaba dando placer se fue hacia atrás tomándola a ella de los brazos, colocándola arriba de él dándole la espalda para que llegara todavía más profundo dentro de ella, mientras eso gritaba sin cesar por el placer inducido apretándolo con más fuerza mientras su miel se desbordaba por sus piernas cayendo en las piernas de Tatsumi, voltea hacia atrás mirándolo la ve con su belleza encantada con ojos cristalino hecho por los orgasmos anteriores inducidos, y levanta su espalda pegando su pecho en la parte de atrás de Esdeath, soltando sus brazos y tomando sus pechos para provocarle más excitación le da un beso apasionado con lengua, mientras las entrelazan entre si dando provocativos gemidos, mientras se miran uno al otro dándose más besos y manoseando su cuerpo ella toma la mejilla de Tatsumi con su mano sin detenerse.

"¡Haaa… hazlo… mas… fuerte, hazme sentir en el cielo!".

Se lo pidió a Tatsumi entre gemidos, quería sentirse aún mejor ella le estaba pidiendo que la hiciera sentir más mujer de lo que ella era. En ese momento Esdeath solo era una mujer desvestida completamente, haciéndose sentir mujer con el vigor de Tatsumi y le encantaba y no podía detenerlo…

Han pasado horas desde que había comenzado a tener sexo, y todavía continuaban con lo suyo, no estaban ni cerca de terminar el deseo que se tenían y no acabarían hasta que estuvieran saciados de placer completamente.

Esdeath se encontraba encima de Tatsumi, subiendo de arriba hacia abajo y sucesivamente entre gemidos y quejos, mientras tanto él se quedaba acostado en la cama sin moverse, la lujuria que sentía era increíble su cuerpo no reaccionaba hasta tal sensación, hizo lo mejor que pudo y se levantó para tomar los pechos de Esdeath y chuparlos y masajearlos.

"Hiiiiii"- con esto Esdeath dio un chirrido gustoso. El mordisqueaba su pezón mientras pasaba su lengua y con el otro masajeaba su pecho con fuerza, pero esto no era suficiente tenía que ser algo para explotar todo esto a su máximo clímax.

"Ya… lo hemos… ah, ah, ah… hecho 4 veces… y todavía tienes energía… kya"- Esdeath volteaba sus ojos extasiada.

"Tatsumi… yo… no… lo ¡puedo soportar más!"- Esdeath con más fuerza empieza a tomar velocidad, cruzando sus piernas alrededor de Tatsumi iba más rápido sintiendo más la sensación eléctrica que recorría por todo su cuerpo y el la abraza con fuerza ayudándola, sus cuerpos sudados iban con velocidad a punto de terminar mirándose a los mientras compartían un beso apasionado, cuando estaba llegando la satisfacción a su cuerpo Esdeath abraza a Tatsumi y muerde su oreja conteniendo el grito con tal poder que rasgo levemente la piel, saliendo pequeñas gotas de sangre y pasando por los labios de ella.

Llegando el orgasmo al otro nivel, estaban completamente satisfechos sexualmente hasta tal punto que Esdeath convulsionaba en el pecho de Tatsumi, agotados física y sexualmente. Se recostó en los brazos del mientras se cubría con una sábana dándole todo el amor que ella necesitaba, estaba en total cansancio no podrían moverse durante unas cuantas horas, afuera de la casa y por dentro todo era frio debido a las lluvias que no cesaban pero el cuarto de Esdeath no era lo mismo estaba caliente debido a la pasión que se desbordaba de ellos dos y estaban sudados.

"Estoy totalmente hecha un desastre, ¿deberíamos bañamos?"- dándole una mejor opción a Tatsumi debido a que su cabello estaba desordenado y su piel estaba pegajosa y húmeda debido al coito, todo era muy divertido pero sentirse así no cuadraba para nada.

"Si"- respondiéndole con cariño mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

"Tengo ganas de hacer muchas otras cosas, pero mejor lo dejamos para otro día"- Esdeath sonriéndole mientras le daba otro beso más.

"Claro estoy totalmente agotado no creo que pueda aguantar más"- esto era la total verdad, Tatsumi ya no soportaba sus caderas lo estaba matando el dolor.

"Que débil eres, será mejor que estés preparado para la próxima vez, porque no voy a dejar ir solo lo hare hasta que quedes totalmente seco"- con esta última declaración se empiezan a comer a besos.

Se paran juntos de la cama y van juntos al baño, no al de la casa por supuesto Esdeath tenía un baño personal en su habitación que podía usar solamente ella, llenando la tina de agua tibia tienden a sumergirse en ella, dando un suspiro agradable Esdeath se recuesta sobre Tatsumi quedando espaldas a él, quedando en totalmente en silencio solo disfrutando del sonido del chapoteo del agua y la lluvia de afuera y estaban juntos, todo era totalmente perfecto en ese momento por fin no había nada que los interrumpiera de estar pegados uno del otro.

"¿Qué harás después de que me vaya a casa?"- con dudas quería saber qué hará ella más tarde.

"Bueno, mañana iré a clases como normalmente lo hago, después de eso…"- le respondía que hará mañana pero de repente se acordó de lo que dijo Run.

 _Investigue sobre eso, parece ser que es un estudiante que se pelea con esas bandas, suele ser muy tranquilo pero no le gusta que lo intimiden tiene una actitud pasiva para que parezca que es muy débil, pero su trabajo en realidad es luchar entre las sombras es decir acaba a sus enemigos cuando están inofensivos se podría decir que mata por la espalda, pero parece que Syura sabía de esto y lo tomo desprevenido con dos secuaces que se hacían pasar por sus amigos._

Se quedó pensando si podía preguntarle, habían dos cosas, la primera seria que podría saber que pasa exactamente con él y conocerlo completamente y la segunda es que si le dice no se sabe cómo pueda reaccionar y perdería todo el ambiente ya hecho en este momento, lo pensaba una y otra vez sí debería decirle.

"¿Esdeath?"- la llamaba por intriga, se había quedado pensando y eso lo incomodaba un poco.

"No nada, solo me acorde de que debía hacer unos trabajos en la preparatoria eso es todo"- con una sonrisa disimulada. "Como sea, solo quedémonos así un rato más, dejemos todo para después ¿Qué te parece?"- en modo de persuasión para cambiar de tema rápido no quería entablar mucho esa conversación.

"Bueno después hablamos de lo que quieras decirme, además tu sabes todo sobre mi no es necesario que me preguntes algo"- con voz cariñosa le decía Esdeath, dándole un fuerte abrazo que la confortaba totalmente.

"Si, de eso estoy segura no necesito preocuparme por eso"- Esdeath le decía mientras restregaba su cabeza en el pecho de Tatsumi, aunque en el fondo de sus palabras había dudas que necesitaba responder, pero como haría para preguntárselo no quería que se fuera, ella lo amaba demasiado para perderlo por eso, tanto así que incluso mato a sus enemigos por él.

"Te amo, te amo tanto"- con una voz dulce le daba pequeñas caricias en su mejilla mientras le daba besos en su cuello.

Ella gustosamente aceptaba este signo de amor que le demostraba, ella con su mano tomo su mejilla y dirigió su cara hacia ella para darle un beso.

"Vamos a dormir"- con dulces palabra le decía que ella tenía sueño.

"Si, estoy muy cansado es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, además mis padres no saben que estoy haciendo deben estar preocupados"- con preocupación le comento Tatsumi.

"No importa, le dices que mientras caminabas un rato al aire libre y empezó a llover y estabas cerca de la casa de un amigo"- con palabras ingeniosas le responde.

"Si tienes razón, por eso te amo jejeje"- con una pequeña risa Tatsumi le alaba.

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué harías sin mí?"- le dice con una sonrisa de grandeza.

Antes de salir del baño, Esdeath lavaba el cuerpo de Tatsumi y el igual, mientras compartían un momento, también bromeaban y se molestaban mientras mantenían una sonrisa, después de haberse divertido un rato los dos salen del baño y comienzan a secar sus cuerpos, cambian el juego de sabanas después del desastre provocado hace unos momentos, la sabana es de color negra con una manta gruesa para que cubriera sus cuerpos y los mantuviera del frio demencial que había, después los dos se meten bajo las sabanas totalmente desnudos a la vista y mientras se acomodan para dormir abrazados para compartir el calor…

Habían pasado algunas horas y ya comenzaba a salir el sol, pasando sus rayos y su calor por las ventanas y llegando a los cuerpos de los ya dormidos en la cama, Tatsumi empieza a mover los ojos con molestia debido a que casualmente todo el sol le pegaba en la cara, despertando poco a poco ve a una preciosa Esdeath dormida entre sus brazos en paz y tranquila, con sus labios rosados provocativos y encantadores, cada vez que el veía sus labios cerca de él, le provocaba besarlos y no separarse jamás en la vida, acomodándose a la altura de ella le da un pequeño beso de bueno días.

"¿Esdeath, estas despierta?"- con dudas Tatsumi preguntaba a la ya dormida sobre sus brazos.

"¿Que paso?, tss incluso por la mañana eres intenso"- con una respuesta cortante para comenzar a molestarlo, Esdeath comienza abrir los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Después de que nos graduemos, quiero casarme contigo"- con determinación en sus ojos se le estaba proponiendo.

"¡He!"- con sorpresa Esdeath solo puso sacar una queja de su boca.

"¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?, ¿No es ninguna broma?"- en shock ella trata de saber si es verdad lo que le estaba diciendo.

"No es ninguna broma y lo estoy diciendo enserio, ¿Quién te crees que soy?"- con una mirada de duda le responde.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿Por qué me lo dices tan rápido ahora?"- Esdeath estaba encantada y muy feliz, su corazón palpitaba con velocidad pero quería saber ¿Por qué quería que sucedieran tan rápido las cosas?,.

"Desde que tuve el accidente no podía recordarte, recordé a todos pero a ti te había dejado en el olvido, después pude empezar a memorizarte poco a poco hasta que por fin pude recordar, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía miedo de que algo me volviera a suceder y tú no estuvieras ahí para mí, comprendí de que te amo demasiado y no quiero que estés con otra persona que no sea yo y tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar, porque mientras más lo pensaba solo quería que fueras tú la persona que quiero que esté a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, despertar cada mañana ver a mi esposa y decirle cuanto la amo, ir al trabajo y esforzarme cada día para hacerte feliz, confiado llego a casa y sé que estarás hay esperándome, viajar por muchos lugares conocer otras partes del mundo contigo y divertirnos y saber que la verdadera felicidad es compartir mi vida contigo, después de todo eso hacer hijos contigo, verlos nacer, crecer y ver pasar la vida mientras avanzan hacia el futuro y después de cada año, mes, día, horas y segundos de que saber que siempre estuviste y estarás hay y al final de todo, ponerme a pensar y decirme de que nadie sabe cuál es la mejor decisión a tomar en esta vida y darme cuenta de que la mejor que pude tomar fue haberte amado y entregado mi corazón, todo mi ser y no arrepentirme de nada hasta el final"

Todas esas palabras que Tatsumi sentía en el fondo de su corazón las había sacado para transmitírselas a Esdeath, cada frase las había pensado una y otra vez y esto era lo que él quería, y para necesitarlo necesitaba la respuesta de esdeath, por eso le estaba proponiendo matrimonio quería formar una vida con ella, un lazo que los uniera toda la eternidad hasta morir juntos era lo que él deseaba. Se le escapa lágrimas de los ojos sin darse cuenta, ella había hecho lo correcto al enamorarse de esta persona, esto la ponía indefensa completamente haciéndola ver como una mujer frágil y débil, pero estaba bien mientras él la viera de esa manera, solo quería amarlo y darle los hijos que él quería, ella también estuvo pensando en hacer una familia pero nunca había encontrado un hombre que hubiera valido la pena, y estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin había aparecido.

Ella no necesitaba ser la más famosa, el centro de atención, la belleza número uno de la preparatoria, ser la mujer más rica del mundo, todo lo que quería era ser amada y amar sin condiciones, darlo todo por tener la familia perfecta.

"Sí, quiero vivir contigo y ver a mi esposo regresar del trabajo y siempre esperarlo en casa, también viajar junto a ti, divertirme contigo salir a muchos lugares solo nosotros dos y compartir nuestra vida, quiero darte tantos hijos como quieras y que los criemos juntos y los veamos crecer mientras nos tomamos de la mano, y los veamos graduarse y que ellos tengan nietos, y podamos comenzar vida de padres nuevamente, quiero todo eso pero contigo Tatsumi, por eso quiero decirte que acepto ser tu futura esposa y la madre de tus hijos, quiero todo eso"- con llanto de alegría, eso fue todo lo que Esdeath pudo responderle a Tatsumi.

Ellos dos habían estado esperando por esto su alma gemela y ya la habían encontrado, lo que faltaba era construir el puente que los llevara a la búsqueda de su felicidad y construir la familia que ellos tanto deseaban, ya no necesitaban nada porque ya lo tenían todo, se tenían uno al otro eso era más que suficiente para afrontar los problemas de la vida. Con un último, grande y fuerte abrazo se dieron un beso largo y apasionado mientras había lágrimas en sus ojos, para compartir ese momento que los uniría eternamente…

* * *

 **Aqui esta el proximo capitulo, espero que la escritura que hice los lleve al mundo que quiero crear en esta historia y experimente la tristeza, el amor, la felicidad y la alegria de conocer a alguien con quien puedas pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, y con esto me despido hasta el proximo capitulo**


End file.
